Rencontre entre passé et futur
by MagnErik
Summary: Quelques mois après les événements de Cuba, Erik (devenu désormais Magneto) mène des opérations afin d'imposer la domination des mutants sur les humains. De son côte, Charles Xavier perd tout espoir dans ses projets, plongeant dans l'addiction à la drogue et l'alcool. Et si un message du futur pouvait tout changer ?
1. Chapter 1

Février 1963 :  
Quelques mois sont passés depuis la crise de Cuba. Magneto et sa Confrérie mènent des opérations afin de protéger leurs semblables.  
« Magneto, j'ai pu récolter des informations sur le projet WideAwake. » lui dit Mystique.  
« Je t'écoute … »  
« Le projet vise à étudier les gènes X et leur éventuelle menace envers les Etats-Unis … »  
« Des expérimentations sur les mutants … »  
« C'est ça. Mais je n'ai pas pu récupérer la liste des mutants déjà étudiés … »  
Magneto regarde Mystique.  
« Tes informations sont déjà très bien, Mystique .. »  
Mystique sourit.  
« Merci, Magneto .. »  
Magneto prend le dossier que lui donne Azazel.  
« De quoi s'agit-il ? »  
« Le dossier de Lee Harvey Oswald .. »  
« En quoi cela nous intéresse ? »  
« Nous pourrions peut-être le recruter afin de stopper celui qui a révélé l'existence de nos semblables aux humains … »  
« Edwin Partridge … » dit Magneto en soupirant.  
« Exact. »  
« Trouve-le et ramène-le moi, Azazel … »  
« Très bien. »  
Azazel disparaît en laissant une odeur de souffre derrière lui.  
« Tu penses qu'en tuant Edwin Partridge nous serions plus …. Tranquilles ? »  
Magneto regarde Mystique.  
« Tu doutes. Je le vois dans ton regard .. »  
Mystique soupire : elle a finalement abandonné son frère Charles Xavier, exaspérée par son état lamentable.  
« Evidemment que je doute … J'ai abandonné mon frère pour te rejoindre je te rappelle … »  
Magneto demande aux autres de sortir de la pièce puis il referme la porte derrière eux.  
« Pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu fasses référence à lui .. ? »  
« Erik, je sais très bien que tu l'aimes toujours … »  
« Ne m'appelles pas comme ça … »  
« Soit. Magneto, tu aimes toujours Charles Xavier … »  
Magneto soupire, en se frottant les yeux.  
« Tu murmures son nom dans ton sommeil … »  
« Mystique, Charles Xavier fait partie de mon passé … »  
« Peut-être mais ton esprit ne semble pas vouloir l'oublier. Tu as demandé il y a deux jours à Emma de l'effacer de ton esprit mais il est toujours là … »  
« Ecoute-moi bien, tu me reparles encore une fois de Charles … Je me verrais dans l'obligation de te demander de partir … »  
« Très bien. »  
Magneto soupire et autorise les autres à revenir dans la pièce.  
« Un soucis ? » s'inquiète Angèle.  
« Non. Aucun. »  
Azazel ramène Lee Harvey Oswald. Ce dernier est surpris.  
« Pourquoi Magneto a besoin de mes services ? Après tout je ne suis qu'un humain … »  
« Vous allez tuer un homme pour moi. Edwin Partridge … »  
« Hum … »  
« Je ne peux pas me permettre de le faire par moi-même … Ce serait trop suspect .. »  
« En effet … »  
Magneto donne tous les éléments à Lee.  
« Pourquoi attendre ? »  
« Si nous agissons maintenant cela ferait suspect aussi … »  
Magneto va s'isoler dans sa chambre. Seule Mystique est autorisée à venir le rejoindre.  
« Dis, je sais que je ne dois plus faire référence à Charles mais tu sais, tu l'as complètement détruit … »  
« Logique, je lui ai planté une balle dans le dos … »  
« Je ne parle pas de ça .. Il a vraiment cru que tu resterais avec lui … »  
« Il a Hank … Et ses élèves … Il n'a pas besoin de moi … »  
« La guerre du Vietnam fait rage tu sais ? Bientôt, peut-être, ses élèves et professeurs seront embarqués pour la guerre … »  
« … Mystique, je ne reviendrais pas vers Charles. »  
Mystique soupire.  
« Tu as raison. Je doute. Je me demande pourquoi j'ai rejoint celui qui est responsable du malheur de mon propre frère … »  
« Je ne t'ai pas obligée … »  
« Je sais … C'est juste que je ne pouvais plus voir mon frère s'auto-détruire … »  
« Hank prendra soin de lui … »  
« Oui c'est sûr … Mais je ne sais pas si Hank pourra tout réparer … »  
« … Je ne reviens pas sur mes paroles … »  
« Tu as changé, Erik … »  
« Ne … m'appelles .. plus .. comme ça ! »  
Les objets métalliques de la pièce se soulèvent d'un coup.  
« Okay, calme-toi … »  
Les objets retombent violemment au sol. Magneto s'assoit sur son lit et prend sa tête entre ses mains. Mystique vient s'asseoir à côté de lui.  
« Tu peux faire croire à qui tu veux que tu veux oublier Charles mais pas à moi, Magneto … »  
« … Son regard me hante la nuit … »  
« Je sais … »  
Elle hésite à le prendre contre lui.  
« … Tous les moments qu'on a passé à deux … A s'aimer la nuit … »  
Mystique a un mouvement de recul.  
« Cela se passait souvent ? »  
« Assez oui … La première fois c'était quelques jours après notre arrivée au manoir … Après, cela s'est produit à chaque fois que je faisais une crise à cause de mes souvenirs … »  
Mystique savait pour la première fois. Les autres fois, elle l'ignorait.  
« Je ne savais pas, Magneto … »  
« Charles avait le don pour faire passer ces nuits sous silence … »  
Mystique entre-aperçoit un sourire se former sur les lèvres de l'allemand.  
« Je pense que c'était la première fois que j'ai eu l'impression que quelqu'un se préoccupait vraiment de moi … De ce que je ressentais … »  
« Je pense qu'il était le seul qui pouvait vraiment te comprendre … »  
« Hum …. Sûrement … Mais peu importe .. »  
Magneto relève la tête les yeux rougis.  
« Tu sais, il était prêt à tout pour toi … Quitte à abandonner son projet d'école .. »  
« Je sais … Mais il mérite d'avoir une vie plus … calme … stable … »  
« Il a toujours eu cette vie … Avec toi, il aurait eu l'occasion de voir l'autre facette de la vie … »  
Magneto soupire.  
« J'ai fait mon choix, Mystique … »  
« Je sais … »  
Magneto regarde sa complice avec un sourire.  
« Tu sais, je peux te remercier d'une chose … »  
« Laquelle ? »  
« Tu n'as jamais osé prendre l'apparence de Charles … »  
« Jamais je ne le ferais .. Et puis … Il est en fauteuil maintenant … »  
Magneto soupire.  
« Je sais … Par ma faute … C'est pour ça que je ne peux pas revenir vers lui … Je … Je suis incapable de le voir comme ça … »  
« Je le sais aussi ça … »  
Magneto sourit.  
« Dormons. Les jours qui suivent vont être mouvementés. »  
« Je sais … Nous allons provoquer beaucoup de changements pour la cause mutante. » déclare Mystique.  
Magneto s'allonge. Mystique s'allonge à côté de lui.  
« Magneto, j'ai trouvé une devise pour la Confrérie .. »  
« Je t'écoute … »  
« Mutants et fiers de l'être … »  
Magneto ferme les yeux en souriant puis il prend Mystique contre lui.  
« Parfait, Mystique. »  
Mystique sourit et se cale contre lui. Puis ils s'endorment dans les bras de l'un de l'autre.


	2. Chapter 2

Février 1963 :  
Charles Xavier est au manoir en compagnie des mutants qui sont restés avec lui suite à la crise de Cuba.  
« Ma propre sœur Hank ! »  
« Je sais Charles … »  
« Pourquoi elle l'a rejoint hein ? »  
« Je ne sais pas … »  
Charles soupire. Depuis quelques mois maintenant, il se déplace dans un fauteuil, étant devenu paralytique.  
« Charles, on pourrait peut-être recruter de nouveaux mutants ? » propose Hank.  
« Pour quoi faire ? »  
« Ouvrir l'école comme tu le souhaite … »  
« Je ne suis plus rien Hank … Regarde-moi ! »  
« Charles, tu n'as pas besoin de tes jambes … »  
« … Erik … Je parle d'Erik … »  
Hank soupire.  
« Il va falloir te passer de lui … Il a fait son choix … »  
« Si j'ouvre cette école … Je serais opposé à sa Confrérie … »  
« Charles … »  
Charles soupire et va dans le salon. Hank le suit. Alex et Sean discutent.  
« Oh Charles. Cela faisait longtemps qu'on ne vous avait pas vu au rez-de-chaussée ! » dit Alex en souriant.  
Charles sourit faiblement.  
« Je vais recruter d'autres jeunes mutants … »  
« Oh cool ! » s'exclame Sean.  
Charles sourit et va au Cerebro avec Hank. Il repère de nombreux jeunes mutants, perdus et malheureux.  
« Ils sont si nombreux Hank .. »  
« Oui … Mais nous pouvons en accueillir beaucoup justement … Le manoir est assez grand .. »  
« Tu as raison. Tu peux venir avec moi les recruter ? »  
« Bien sûr ! Alex et Sean sont assez responsables pour rester ici tous seuls. »  
« Tout à fait. J'ai une entière confiance en eux. »  
Charles et Hank sillonnent les Etats-Unis à la recherche des jeunes mutants. Certains acceptent volontiers de rejoindre l'école, d'autres préfèrent rester cachés dans l'anonymat.  
« C'est malheureux tout de même … Pourquoi autant de crainte d'être découverts ? »  
« Je l'ignore … »  
Charles et Hank reviennent avec une dizaine de mutants au manoir. Alex et Sean accueillent leurs futurs nouveaux camarades avec joie. Par la même occasion, Charles a trouvé des mutants adultes pour l'équipe enseignante.  
« Il y aura toutes les démarches administratives à faire aussi, Charles … »  
« Je sais Hank … Cela va être long avant d'ouvrir l'école … »  
« Oui mais tu seras récompensé à la fin. Pleins de jeunes mutants te seront reconnaissants de les avoir recueillis … »  
« En effet … »  
« Charles … Hank … Vous devriez venir voir ça … » leur dit Alex.  
Charles suit Alex. Hank le suit également.  
« _De nombreuses expérimentations ont été faites sur de nombreux mutants. Le Projet WideAwake vise à étudier les gènes X d'un mutant donné afin de déterminer sa potentielle menace envers la société. Certains y survivent mais d'autres non. Ce projet a été lancé suite à la crise de Cuba et la démonstration de Edwin Partridge sur la présence de mutants lors de cet événement. Il a déclaré il y a quelques jours que les mutants représentaient une menace pour notre pays. Cependant, le président Kennedy préfère s'assurer de la dangerosité de certains mutants. Cette étude permettra de recenser les mutants dangereux et de prendre les dispositions adéquates._ »  
Charles soupire ainsi que Hank.  
« Vous pensez qu'ils vont venir nous chercher, Charles ? »  
« Je ne sais pas, Alex … »  
« Charles, Erik ne va pas rester sans rien faire … Si on apprend la mort de Edwin Partridge … »  
« Hank, je le sais … »  
Alex et Sean affichent une mine inquiète.  
« Charles, vous pensez que … Erik … va tuer Edwin Partridge ? »  
« Peut-être pas lui directement … Il demandera à quelqu'un de le faire à sa place. »  
« Qui ? »  
« Je ne sais pas … Mais sûrement pas un des membres de sa Confrérie .. »  
Les jeunes mutants entendent la discussion : Charles ressent alors leur peur et inquiétude.  
« Ne vous inquiétez pas. Tant que vous êtes ici, rien ne vous arrivera. Je peux vous l'assurer sans soucis … »  
Hank sourit.  
« Voilà, là je te retrouve Charles. »  
Charles sourit et va dans la cuisine. Il soupire se rappelant que c'est là qu'il a rencontré Raven la première fois …  
« Jamais je n'aurais pensé qu'elle puisse se tourner vers quelqu'un d'autre … » dit Charles.  
« Moi non plus … »  
Charles regarde Hank.  
« Tu l'aimais n'est-ce pas ? »  
« Oui … Et je l'aime toujours … »  
« En effet … Je le vois dans ton esprit … »  
« Mais visiblement, son cœur appartient à quelqu'un d'autre …. »  
« Ne .. dis .. pas ça … s'il te plaît … »  
« Désolé … »  
Charles soupire.  
« Il a fallu que je m'attache au pire homme qui existe sur Terre … »  
« Tu ne pouvais pas savoir, Charles … Il a changé du jour au lendemain … »  
« J'aurais dû le sentir … Le voir … Je suis télépathe … »  
« Tu l'aimais … Les sentiments altèrent notre jugement sur certaines personnes … »  
« Normalement, ma télépathie est sans faille, Hank … »  
« Je ne sais pas alors … »  
« Ou alors par un quelconque miracle, j'ai réussi à me persuader du contraire … »  
« Parfois, on voudrait que les gens soient ce qu'on veut qu'ils soient … Mais quand on se rend compte de leur vraie nature … Il est trop tard … » explique Hank.  
« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »  
« Je veux dire que tu as sûrement cru que Erik resterait avec toi … Qu'il ne serait pas comme Shaw … »  
« … Il m'a ramené au manoir … Au lieu de partir directement avec sa Confrérie … C'est pour ça que j'y ai cru l'espace d'un instant … »  
« Dès l'instant même où il a compris que tu serais paralytique à vie, tu aurais dû voir qu'il ne resterait pas … »  
« Oui … »  
Charles soupire.  
« Hank … J'ai mal … Tu sais pourquoi ? »  
« Non … »  
« J'ai perdu mon âme sœur … Un télépathe reconnaît son âme sœur … Moi c'était Erik … »  
« Charles … »  
« Certes, l'école me fera peut-être oublier un peu mais … J'ai peur … »  
« De ? »  
« De ce que je pourrais faire une fois les élèves couchés … »  
« Charles, je suis là. Je ne vais pas te laisser faire n'importe quoi. Je reste quoiqu'il arrive. »  
Charles regarde Hank en souriant.  
« Merci Hank. Qu'est-ce que je ferais sans toi … »  
Hank sourit.  
« Je ne sais pas. Mais sûrement pas des bonnes choses … »  
Charles rit doucement.  
« Oui certainement … »  
Ils rejoignent Alex et Sean dans le salon, confiants pour la future école.


	3. Chapter 3

Juillet 1963 :  
Erik et sa Confrérie progressent. Edwin Partridge a été tué par Lee Harvey Oswald il y a quelques mois.  
« On le laisse dans la nature ? » demande Riptide.  
« Oui … Je ne garde pas un simple humain dans ma Confrérie … » déclare Magneto.  
Le Projet WideAwake a déjà causé la mort de nombreux mutants. Magneto ignore comment les protéger tous de la menace humaine.  
« C'est le président qui a lancé ce projet. Peut-être qu'en le tuant, le projet s'arrêtera .. »  
Magneto fait les cent pas.  
« Pas faux … Mais ce n'est pas aussi simple d'aller tuer le président … »  
« Les prochaines présidentielles sont en 1964 … J'ai lu quelque part que notre cher président se rendrait à Dallas en novembre … »  
« Hum … »  
« Lee va sûrement aller le tuer … »  
« Pourquoi, Azazel ? »  
« Dans les informations qu'on lui a donné … Il a vu qui a lancé le projet … »  
« Et mince … »  
« Attendez … » commence Emma.  
« Quoi, Emma ? »  
« Le frère du président … Il est mutant non ? »  
« … Je ne sais pas … » dit Magneto.  
« Il me semble que si … Le président a construit justement un bunker sous la Maison Blanche au cas où les pouvoirs de son frère deviendraient trop dangereux … »  
« Tu penses que le président lui-même serait mutant ? » demande Mystique.  
« C'est une possibilité … » dit Azazel.  
« Hum … »  
« Qu'en penses-tu, Magneto ? »  
« Tout le monde possède le gène X. Sauf qu'il ne s'exprime pas chez tout le monde … »  
« Et ? »  
« Peut-être qu'en effet le président est mutant …. »  
« Il faut donc empêcher sa mort ! » s'exclame Angèle.  
« C'est risqué … » dit Magneto.  
« Il utilisera sûrement un pistolet classique … Les armes à feu, c'est un jeu d'enfant pour toi … » dit Azazel.  
« Tu n'auras qu'à dévier la trajectoire de la balle si Lee tire … » dit Riptide.  
« Et avec cette balle tu tues Lee. En tuant Lee, tu sauves le président. Tu seras remercié et peut-être que le projet sera annulé. » conclut Emma.  
« Aussi simple que ça … » rajoute Angèle.  
Mystique regarde Magneto : elle sait pourquoi il hésite. La dernière fois qu'il a dévié une balle, il a rendu quelqu'un paralytique.  
« Bon, je vais y réfléchir … »  
« Très bien. »  
Emma, Azazel, Angèle et Riptide s'en vont pour une mission. Mystique reste avec Magneto.  
« Tu hésites n'est-ce pas ? »  
« Oui. Imagine je me loupe .. ? »  
Mystique soupire.  
« C'est un risque en effet … Mais si on ne fait rien … Le président sera tué et la haine contre les mutants sera plus vive … »  
« Elle l'est déjà de par la mort de Partridge … »  
« Voilà … Donc, il faut empêcher Lee de tuer le président … »  
« Cela me semble tellement simple … »  
« Cela l'est … Il faut juste que tu te fasses confiance Erik … »  
« … Magneto … »  
« Pardon, excuse-moi … »  
Magneto soupire.  
« Tu pense que ton frère recrute des mutants .. ? »  
« Il y a de fortes chances que oui … Pourquoi ? »  
« … J'ose espérer que ces mutants ne seront pas victimes de ce projet … »  
« Tu le connais non ? Tu sais très bien qu'il ne laissera personne emmener l'un de ses élèves … »  
« Oui … Il protège les mutants … A sa manière … »  
« Tu vois ? Vous n'êtes pas si différents tous les deux … »  
« … Certes, mais moi j'agis. Lui, il est plus passif … »  
« Si vous combiniez vos actions, les mutants seront contents de vous avoir comme protecteurs … »  
« … Oublie ça … Je ne m'associerai pas avec Charles … »  
« Donc tu préfères être opposé à lui .. ? Il veut la paix entre mutants et humains. Toi, tu veux la guerre … Tôt ou tard, vous serez obligé de vous affronter … »  
« … Je le sais, Mystique. »  
« Un jour, un des mutants de ta Confrérie aura assez de courage pour le tuer … »  
Magneto saisit Mystique par le cou et la plaque contre un mur.  
« Personne ne tuera Charles. Personne compris ? »  
« Com-Compris … »  
Il la relâche. Mystique reprend son souffle et masse son cou.  
« Tu m'as fait mal .. »  
« Désolé … Je … Mais je ne veux pas que Charles meure … »  
« Tu es en contradiction avec toi-même … »  
« Je sais … Mais … Revenir vers Charles, ce serait un signe de faiblesse. Or, je ne suis pas faible. »  
Mystique s'approche de lui et pose sa tête sur son épaule.  
« Je sais que tu n'es pas faible. Charles, lui, est faible. »  
Magneto soupire.  
« Tu veux quoi, Mystique ? »  
« T'aider à oublier Charles pour de bon … »  
Mystique relève sa tête. Magneto se retourne et la regarde.  
« Comment comptes-tu faire ça ? »  
Mystique sourit et l'embrasse tendrement. Magneto reste immobile, surpris par ce baiser. Il y répond et passe sa main dans les cheveux de Mystique. Cette dernière se recule légèrement.  
« Cela te va comme ça ? »  
Magneto ne répond pas et l'embrasse de nouveau en la plaquant contre le mur, lui bloquant les mains. Mystique gémit sous la violence de l'allemand et frissonne en sentant ses mains glisser sur son corps.  
Magneto relâche les mains de Mystique, approfondissant le baiser. Cette dernière entremêle ses mains dans ses cheveux. Puis il se recule.  
« Punaise … »  
Mystique affiche un air satisfait.  
« Je te plaît on dirait ? »  
Magneto ne commente pas et l'embrasse de nouveau, l'entraînant sur le lit cette fois-ci. Il rompt le baiser et commence à l'embrasser dans le cou. Mystique ferme les yeux profitant de ce moment tellement inespéré. Elle laisse ses pouvoirs s'exprimer se transformant en ce qu'elle est naturellement. Cela n'empêche pas Magneto de caresser son corps.  
« Dis … Tu me trouves comment comme ça .. ? »  
Il la regarde.  
« Tu es parfaite Mystique … »  
Elle lui sourit avant de finalement s'attaquer à ses vêtements.  
« Magneto … »  
« Hum ? »  
« J'ai espéré ce moment … Tu ne peux pas imaginer … »  
Il lui sourit et commence lentement à lui faire l'amour. Mystique gémit sous les caresses et baisers de ce dernier.  
Plusieurs minutes plus tard, Mystique est blottie dans les bras de l'allemand.  
« Tu es mon premier tu sais ? »  
« Non je ne le savais pas. Dis-moi, me laisseras-tu être le dernier ? »  
« Bien évidemment … Je n'aime que toi, Magneto .. »  
Magneto sourit et l'embrasse tendrement dans les cheveux.  
« Je ne peux pas t'assurer que je t'aime en retour … »  
« Je sais … Mais au moins, tu l'oublies quand tu es avec moi … »  
« Tout à fait … »  
Magento remonte la couverture sur eux deux. Puis tous les deux s'endorment, l'un contre l'autre.


	4. Chapter 4

Septembre 1963 :  
De nombreux mutants sont recrutés par Charles et Hank.  
« Je la vois mon école, Hank … »  
« C'est super si tu arrives à la visualiser. » lui dit Hank.  
Charles sourit. Alex arrive.  
« Charles, je dois faire une bonne action aujourd'hui. J'ai perdu un défi avec Sean. »  
Charles rit.  
« Alors, je me suis dit que si je vous aidais aujourd'hui, bah ce serait bon ! »  
« En effet … »  
« Alors en route ! »  
Alex se met derrière le fauteuil de Charles.  
« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » s'étonne Charles.  
Alex sourit et pousse le fauteuil de Charles à toute vitesse. Ce dernier rit doucement tout en se tenant aux bras du fauteuil.  
« Doucement Alex ! Je vais tomber sinon. »  
« Oops ! »  
Alex rit ainsi que Charles.  
« Au moins, je vous rends le sourire ! »  
« Merci Alex. Cela fait du bien, en vérité. »  
« Je vous en prie. » dit Alex avec un sourire.  
« En plus, je sais qu'on n'a pas commencé sur de bonnes bases … »  
« Oh ce n'est pas bien grave … Vous m'avez beaucoup aidé quand même ! »  
« Et j'en suis ravi d'avoir pu t'aider … »  
Alex sourit. Puis il laisse Charles dans le parc. Hank le rejoint.  
« Charles ! Tout va bien ? »  
« A merveille. Pourquoi ? » demande Charles avec un sourire.  
« J'ai vu Alex t'emmener rapidement. »  
« C'était … divertissant … » dit Charles en riant.  
Hank rit doucement.  
« Alors, tant mieux … »  
Charles acquiesce. Il rentre suivi de Hank.  
« Dans deux ans environ cette école sera ouverte … » remarque Hank.  
« Oui. Pour l'instant, c'est un refuge pour jeunes mutants. »  
« Cela le sera toujours. » dit Hank.  
« Oui. C'est mon but. Permettre aux mutants de sentir en sécurité et guidés. »  
Hank sourit.  
« Et à la fin de leurs études leur permettre de vivre normalement. »  
« C'est beau comme projet. » commente Hank.  
« Oui. J'ai la possibilité de le faire donc je ne m'en prive pas. »  
« Tu as raison. »  
Charles regarde les jeunes mutants s'amuser, courir et rigoler. L'un deux vient voir Charles, les larmes aux yeux.  
« Oh .. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »  
Charles lui ouvre ses bras et le mutant vient sur ses genoux.  
« Bah … Y'a un grand qui m'embête … »  
« Tu veux qu'on aille le voir ? »  
« Oui … »  
Charles garde le jeune garçon sur ses genoux et va voir le principal concerné.  
« Dis dons, cela t'amuse ? »  
Le garçon se tourne et voit Charles.  
« De ? »  
Il lui montre l'enfant.  
« Oh ça va … Je l'ai à peine touché … »  
« Peut-être mais tu t'excuses … »  
Le garçon soupire puis s'excuse.  
« Que je te reprennes plus à embêter les autres … »  
Il rentre, le jeune mutant toujours sur ses genoux.  
« Voilà. Il ne t'embêtera plus. »  
« Merci, monsieur Xavier. »  
Il lui fait un câlin avant de descendre de ses genoux.  
« Tu feras un super professeur. » lui dit Hank avec un sourire.  
« Merci Hank. »  
Il va dans le salon et allume la télé.  
« _Le projet WideAwake se poursuit notamment suite à la mort de Edwin Partridge. Les mutants morts se font de plus en plus nombreux. *affiche les photos et les noms*. Le président Kennedy est vivement critiqué pour ses actions meurtrières envers les mutants. Il sera à Dallas en novembre prochain pour sa campagne présidentielle …_ »  
Charles ne retient pas les noms.  
« Ils sont si nombreux à être victimes … Erik ne va pas se tenir tranquille longtemps … »  
« Je sais Hank … »  
« On reste à rien faire ? »  
« Que veux-tu que nous fassions ? »  
« Je ne sais pas … A part protéger ceux qui sont ici, je ne vois pas … »  
« Cerebro … »  
« Quoi ? »  
« Je peux localiser Erik grâce au Cerebro et lui parler … »  
« Tu voudrais lui dire quoi ? »  
« De ne pas faire d'actions stupides … »  
Charles va au Cerebro en compagnie de Hank. Il cherche Erik parmi toutes les pensées dans le monde.

Magneto est allongé dans son lit, Mystique dans ses bras. Il sent alors la présence de Charles dans son esprit. Il se lève.  
« _Charles ?_ »  
« _Erik … Je vois que tu profites bien de ma sœur …_ »  
« _Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?_ »  
« _J'ai vu aux infos que de nombreux mutants sont morts avec le projet WideAwake …_ »  
« _Et ?_ »  
« _Ne fais pas n'importe quoi … S'il te plaît …_ »  
« _Tu crois que je vais rester sans rien faire ?_ »  
« _Non je sais que tu vas agir et que je ne peux rien contre… Mais saches que si ils t'arrêtent … Ils t'étudieront aussi …_ »  
« _Déjà il faudrait qu'ils parviennent à m'arrêter …_ »  
« _Erik … Je t'en conjure … Ne fais pas de choses stupides …_ »  
« _Pourquoi te préoccupes-tu de moi ? Je t'ai abandonné Charles …_ »  
Magneto regarde Mystique : elle a les yeux ouverts.  
« Il est dans ton esprit n'est-ce pas ? »  
« Oui … »  
Mystique soupire.  
« Ne l'écoute pas. Fais ce qu'on a prévu. On va à Dallas en novembre … »  
« _Erik … Ne va pas à Dallas …_ »  
« _Sors de ma tête Charles …_ »  
« _Ne va pas à Dallas …_ »  
« _Charles ça suffit ! Sors de là !_ »  
Magneto ne sent plus la présence de Charles dans son esprit.  
« Il a essayé de me dissuader d'aller à Dallas. »  
« On y va n'est-ce pas ? »  
« J'y vais. Toi, tu restes ici … »  
« Pourquoi ? »  
« J'ai assez perdu de mutants comme ça … Je ne veux pas te perdre toi aussi … »  
« Très bien … Masi tu vas à Dallas, tu fais ton truc et tu reviens. »  
« Oui. »  
Magneto se rallonge à côté d'elle et la prend de nouveau dans ses bras. Ils s'endorment dans les bras de l'un de l'autre.


	5. Chapter 5

Novembre 1963 :  
« C'était stupide de faire cela, Hank … »  
Deux mois sont passés depuis que Charles a réussi à contacter Erik. Depuis, impossible de le retrouver.  
« Il ne t'a pas écouté certes mais il va y réfléchir … »  
« Oui … »  
Charles en repensant à son échange avec lui laisse les larmes lui monter aux yeux.  
« Hé Charles … Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » s'inquiète Hank.  
« … Erik … Il … »  
Charles fond en larmes.  
« Il quoi ? »  
« Il .. Il était .. avec Raven … »  
Hank reste immobile.  
« Normal … Elle est sa complice … »  
« Il … Dans un lit … Allongé avec elle … dans ses bras … »  
« Quoi .. ? »  
« … J'ai vu ses souvenirs … »  
« Non … Il … »  
« Si Hank. Il a couché avec Raven … »  
Hank se sent démonté.  
« Quand je t'ai dit que … son cœur était à Erik … »  
« Il … Il ne m'aime plus … Hank … »  
Charles est en larmes. Hank emmène Charles dans une pièce où aucun élève ne viendra les déranger.  
« Charles … »  
Il s'accroupit face à lui. Charles relève la tête, les yeux remplis de larmes.  
« Je sais que c'est dur … Cela l'est pour moi aussi … Mais cela ne doit pas nous atteindre … »  
« Tu ne comprends pas … Erik et moi … On a déjà couché ensemble dans le passé … »  
Hank est sous le choc.  
« Comment .. ? »  
« … On a passé des nuits entières à s'aimer … A dormir dans les bras de l'un de l'autre … »  
« Charles … Je .. Je ne savais pas … Je suis désolé … »  
« Et maintenant … Il … Il me trahit avec ma propre sœur … »  
« Mais peut-être qu'il ne l'aime pas ? Peut-être que Raven est juste sa solution pour t'oublier ? »  
« … Il ne m'aime plus, Hank … »  
« C'est ce que tu as vu dans son esprit ? »  
« Non … »  
« Alors, il t'aime encore … »  
« Cela fait mal … »  
« Je sais Charles … »  
« Je suis à bout, Hank … Je … Je n'en peux plus … Je n'ai plus la force de me battre … »  
« Charles, écoute-moi, tes futurs élèves comptent sur toi. Ne les déçois pas … »  
« Erik … »  
Charles fond en larmes à nouveau. Hank soupire.  
Toc ! Toc !  
Hank se relève et va ouvrir.  
« Alex, oui ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »  
« Je voulais te donner le journal du jour … »  
Alex lui donne le journal.  
« Pourquoi ça ? »  
« Regarde le premier titre … »  
Hank lit le titre et écarquille les yeux. Puis il rend le journal à Alex.  
« Charles n'a pas besoin de savoir ça … »  
« Attends Hank, Erik est potentiellement recherché et tu dis qu'il n'a pas besoin de le savoir ? »  
« Non. Il est assez dévasté comme ça ! »  
« Il est allé à Dallas n'est-ce pas .. ? »  
Hank se retourne et voit Charles qui s'est avancé.  
« Charles … »  
« Il a dévié une balle et apparemment aurait tué le président. Une enquête est ouverte. » dit Alex.  
« C'est pas vrai … » dit Charles, encore plus accablé.  
« Mais avec chance, ce sera sûrement celui qui a tiré qui sera arrêté … »  
« Son nom ? »  
« Lee Harvey Oswald … » dit Alex.  
« Le même qui a tué Edwin Partridge … » remarque Hank.  
« Erik est donc en cavale … Loin de ma sœur … » dit Charles.  
Alex sent une pointe de jalousie.  
« Seriez-vous jaloux Charles ? »  
« Oui je le suis … Alex, tiens-moi informé si il y a du nouveau sur cette affaire … »  
« D'accord. »  
Alex s'en va.  
« Charles … »  
« Hank, ils vont arrêter Erik … Parce qu'il est mutant … Ils vont le stopper pour l'étudier … »  
« Mais tu sais très bien qu'il ne va pas se laisser faire … »  
« J'ai certes effacé la mémoire de Moïra … Mais pas des autres agents de la CIA impliqués dans le crise de Cuba … »  
« Et ? »  
« Ils connaissent l'histoire de Erik … Ils savent comment faire pour l'utiliser … »  
« Charles, tu ne peux rien faire tu sais ? »  
« Je sais … Il faut juste espérer qu'ils ne l'arrêtent pas … Car niveau mutant dangereux, Erik bat tous les records … »  
Charles esquisse un sourire puis soupire.  
« Je rêve où cela vous fait sourire ? »  
« S'il est si dangereux, c'est que je l'ai aidé avec ses pouvoirs … »  
« Hum … »  
« Raven va être démontée si elle apprend que Erik va potentiellement se faire arrêter … »  
« On s'en fiche non ? Elle a fait ses choix après tout … »  
« Tu as raison … »  
Charles soupire et essuie ses larmes.  
« En attendant, concentrons-nous sur l'ouverture de cette école … »  
« Tout à fait … »  
Charles sourit faiblement puis soupire.  
« J'ai tellement mal … »  
« Je sais Charles … Mais ça va aller … »  
Charles acquiesce en remerciant Hank d'être là pour lui.

Février 1964 :  
Charles suit l'avancée de l'enquête. Hank le rejoint dans le salon.  
« Alors ? »  
« Rien au sujet de Erik, ces derniers jours … »  
« _FLASH SPECIAL : Aujourd'hui, le Projet WideAwake a localisé sans aucun doute l'un des mutants les plus dangereux. En effet, lors d'une recherche intensive, ils ont enfin trouvé et capturé le mutant Erik Lehnsherr dans les rues de New York. Un affrontement risqué a eu lieu mais Lehnsherr a été rapidement maîtrisé. Il sera étudié afin de déterminer la véritable menace qu'il représente pour notre société. Par la suite, il sera enfermé sous une grande surveillance des forces de l'ordre …_ »  
Charles baisse la tête puis fond en larmes. Hank soupire et s'accroupit face à lui.  
« Charles … »  
Alex vient.  
« Charles ! Il faut que … »  
Hank lui montre l'écran.  
« Oh .. Je .. Je repasserais plus tard ! »  
Alex s'en va.  
« Charles … Reprends-toi … Allez … »  
Charles relève la tête et essuie ses larmes.  
« Pas lui … Non… Il a déjà été un cobaye … »  
Hank soupire, tente de réconforter Charles mais en vain.  
« Charles tu ne peux pas rester dans cet état … »  
« C'est sûr … »  
« Charles … L'école ouvre en septembre de l'année prochaine. J'ai eu la confirmation. »  
Charles sourit faiblement.  
« Hank, je suis ravi de t'avoir à mes côtés … »  
« Je sais. »  
« Je ne vais pas me laisser abattre par ça … »  
« Exactement … »  
Charles se reprend. Alex lui pose sa question et Charles lui répond.  
« De toute façon, Erik arrêté, tu n'as plus de soucis à te faire pour sa Confrérie… »  
« Il y a encore Mystique ou Raven si tu préfères … »  
« Hum … »  
Charles et Hank sourient tous les deux, impatients de voir l'ouverture de l'école.


	6. Chapter 6

Novembre 1970 :  
Charles est dévasté. Tous ses élèves ont été embarqués pour la guerre du Vietnam.  
« Charles … Ce n'est pas en buvant et en te droguant que cela ira mieux … » dit Hank.  
« Je n'ai plus rien ! »  
Hank est choqué. Nous sommes le soir et Hank tente comme d'habitude de raisonner Charles.  
« Je n'ai plus Erik ! Plus Raven ! Plus mes jambes ! Plus d'école ! Plus rien ! »  
« Et moi ? Je suis rien pour toi ? »  
Charles sursaute, surpris par le ton employé par Hank.  
« Désolé Hank .. »  
« Tu es désolé tous les soirs Charles ! »  
« Arrêtes de crier s'il te plaît … »  
« Non ! Je cries si je veux ! »  
Charles pleure se prenant la tête entre les mains.  
« Hank … »  
« Quoi ? »  
« Les voix … Elles sont toutes là … »  
Charles gémit de douleur gardant sa tête entre ses mains.  
« Ta télépathie te fait défaut ? »  
« Oui … Depuis quelques jours … Cela m'empêche de dormir … »  
« La drogue n'a pas d'effet sur ta télépathie ? »  
« Non … Ce n'est pas assez puissant … »  
Charles pleure, gémit de douleur. Hank connaît la solution : le sérum qu'il prend pour son équilibre mental. Mais il a peur que Charles en devienne dépendant …  
« Je .. Je pourrais t'administrer le sérum que je prends … »  
« … Hank je ne pense pas que cela soit une bonne idée … »  
« Cela bloquerait tes pouvoirs et tu remarcherais … »  
Charles hésite puis accepte finalement. Hank prépare une seringue, fait un garrot à Charles et lui injecte le sérum. Charles se crispe légèrement et confirme à Hank qu'il n'entend plus les voix dans sa tête et qu'il sent à nouveau ses jambes.  
« Merci Hank … »  
« De rien. Mais par contre, il faut veiller à limiter les prises … Cela peut devenir une vraie drogue sur toi … »  
« Compris … »  
Hank sourit, confiant.  
Mais plus les jours passent, plus Charles commence à devenir dépendant au sérum.  
« Non Charles … Tu en as pris il y a une heure … »  
« Hank … J'ai mal … »  
« Charles, non ! »  
« Hank … »  
Hank refuse et laisse Charles tout seul dans la pièce. Grave erreur … Charles s'injecte lui-même le produit.  
Hank fait tout pour pousser Charles à la modération mais ce dernier est devenu dépendant.  
« Charles … »  
Hank est à bout. Il n'en peut plus de devoir raisonner un Charles constamment défoncé. Mais parfois certains soirs, Charles est sobre.  
« Hank … Je .. Je fais n'importe quoi … Je fous ma vie en l'air .. »  
« Je confirme. »  
Hank est assis sur le bord du lit de Charles, lisant un livre. Le télépathe pleure.  
« J'en ai marre Hank … Je .. Je veux en finir avec tout ça … »  
Hank soupire. Il ferme son livre et vient s'allonger à côté de Charles. Alors ce dernier vient se blottir contre lui.  
« Je suis méchant avec toi alors que tu m'aides et tout … »  
« Tu n'es plus toi-même dans ces moments-là … »  
Charles attrape la bière qu'il a entamée et la finit. Hank soupire.  
« Tu devrais dormir Charles … »  
Charles grogne. Hank soupire encore et reprend sa lecture. Charles finit par s'endormir, la tête posée sur le torse de Hank, sa bouteille de bière vide à la main.  
Hank veille sur lui, toute la nuit.  
« Non … Erik … Reviens … »  
« Chut Charles … Dors … »  
« Pourquoi .. ? »  
Charles fond en larmes dans son sommeil. Hank soupire, pose son livre sur la table de chevet et prend Charles contre lui.  
« Je ne sais pas, Charles. »  
« Je n'étais pas assez bien pour lui .. ? »  
« Non ne dis pas ça … C'est juste lui qui ne sait pas ce qu'il a perdu … »  
« Je n'ai demandé à tomber amoureux de lui moi … »  
« Je sais Charles … Mais maintenant, tu dois dormir … »  
« Je ne veux pas dormir … »  
« Charles … »  
« Pas sans Erik … »  
Hank voit avec tristesse l'effet de la drogue et de l'alcool sur Charles.  
« Il va falloir Charles … »  
« Je ne peux pas … Je veux que Erik soit là … »  
Hank soupire, éteins la lampe de chevet.  
« Allez, Charles, c'est l'heure de dormir. »  
« Veux pas … »  
« Charles, s'il te plaît .. »  
« Pourquoi .. ? »  
« Pourquoi quoi ? »  
« Pourquoi il est parti .. ? »  
« Je l'ignore, Charles. Dors. »  
« Il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait … »  
Hank entend la voix presque enfantine de Charles.  
« Charles, il faut que tu dormes. »  
« Erik … Reviens … »  
« Il ne reviendra pas, Charles. Tu le sais très bien … »  
« Raven … »  
Hank soupire, sentant des larmes couler sur ses joues.  
« Moi aussi j'aimerais qu'elle soit là … »  
« J'ai besoin de ma sœur … »  
« Charles … »  
« J'ai besoin d'elle … »  
« Elle … J'ignore où elle est .. »  
« Alors, il faut la trouver … »  
« Charles, ça suffit. Dors. » dit Hank d'un ton sec, exaspéré.  
Charles fond en larmes de nouveau.  
« Pourquoi t'es méchant avec moi ? »  
« Je … Mais voyons Charles .. Je ne suis pas méchant … »  
« Si. Tu m'as hurlé dessus … »  
Charles se dégage des bras de Hank.  
« T'es méchant … Erik lui il est gentil avec moi … Raven aussi … »  
« Mais enfin Charles … Erik t'a blessé dans le dos ! Raven t'a trahi ! »  
« T'es méchant … Tu dis n'importe quoi … »  
Toc ! Toc !  
Hank soupire et va ouvrir.  
« Raven ? »  
« Bonsoir Hank … »  
« Que … Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ? »  
« J'ai appris que des mutants avaient été emmenés pour la guerre … »  
« Oui … Tous les élèves ont été pris … Soit pour la guerre … Soit pour le Projet WideAwake … »  
« Dont Erik a été victime … »  
Hank soupire.  
« Pourquoi tout tourne autour de lui hein ? »  
« Je ne suis pas venu pour parler de Erik. Je suis venue pour voir mon frère. »  
« Ton frère … Bien sûr … Et bah, il va mal si tu veux savoir … »  
« Je m'en doute merci. »  
Raven monte à l'étage suivi de Hank.  
« Raven je dois te prévenir que … »  
« Il est où ? »  
Hank entre dans la chambre de Charles.  
« Merde … Fais chier ! »  
Hank redescend et trouve Charles assis une bouteille de bière devant lui.  
« Charles … Bordel c'est pas vrai ! »  
« Quoi, connard ? »  
Raven les rejoint.  
« Charles .. »  
Charles cligne des yeux puis se met à pleurer sans raison.  
« Méchant … »  
Hank soupire.  
« T'es méchant avec moi Hank … »  
« Il se passe quoi Hank ? »  
Hank soupire et se passe la main sur le visage.  
« Il se passe que ton frère est dépendant à la drogue et à l'alcool … »


	7. Chapter 7

Novembre 1970 :  
Raven reste bouche bée.  
« Comment .. ? »  
« Il a appris que tu avais eu une relation avec Erik. Ensuite, Erik a été attrapé pour le projet WideAwake. Après ça, il allait mieux avec l'ouverture de l'école. Il jouait avec les élèves et tout .. Puis l'armée a débarqué ici, emmenant tous ses élèves et professeurs … Cela l'a détruit … »  
Raven regarde son frère, tristement.  
« Charles … »  
Charles se lève et sort de la pièce. Hank soupire.  
« Il va où ? »  
« Soit il est ici, soit il est dans sa chambre. Il ne sort plus … »  
« Il .. Il marche ? »  
« C'est long à expliquer … »  
Raven suit son frère.  
« Raven … »  
Elle est surprise par le ton enfantin de son frère mais passe outre. Elle s'assoit sur le bord de son lit.  
« Oui Charles ? »  
« Hank est méchant avec moi … Il me crie dessus … »  
« C'est parce que … il fait tout pour que tu ailles mieux … Il craque tu comprends ? »  
« Mais il me fait peur quand il crie … Ca me rappelle notre beau-père .. Tu pense qu'il va me frapper lui aussi ? »  
« Non Charles. Jamais Hank te frappera … »  
« Pourquoi tu es partie, Raven ? J'avais besoin de toi, moi … »  
« Je sais Charles … Je suis désolée … »  
« Mais tu es revenue … »  
« Oui je suis revenue. J'ai appris pour tes élèves … »  
Charles fond en larmes de nouveau.  
« Ils m'ont tout pris … »  
Raven s'allonge à côté de lui et le prend dans ses bras.  
« Je sais Charles … »  
« Tout… Ils m'ont même pris Erik … »  
Raven soupire.  
« Oui … »  
« Je veux qu'il revienne, Raven … »  
« Ce n'est pas possible Charles … »  
« Pourquoi ? Il ne m'aime plus .. ? »  
« Non ce n'est pas ça … Il .. Il est enfermé … »  
« Il faut le libérer … »  
« Non Charles. »  
« Pourquoi .. ? »  
« On ne peut pas, Charles. »  
Charles pleure dans les bras de sa sœur.  
« Veux que Erik revienne, moi … »  
Raven fond également en larmes. Hank les regarde, accablé.  
« Erik … Mon Erik … » gémit Charles.  
Raven se sent mal : elle a détourné l'attention de Erik vis-à-vis de Charles.  
« Mon âme sœur … »  
Raven lâche Charles, en larmes.  
« Raven … Pars pas … »  
« Je … Je .. Je suis désolée Charles … »  
« Reste … Pars pas … »  
« Je .. Je ne peux pas … »  
« Pourquoi .. ? »  
« C'est de ma faute si Erik ne voulait plus que tu lui parles par télépathie … Je .. Je t'ai volé Erik … »  
« Erik … »  
Raven pleure et sort de la pièce avant de s'en aller. Hank prend le relais.  
« Erik … Parti … »  
« Oui Charles … »  
« Erik … Plus là .. ? »  
Hank soupire.  
« Oui c'est ça Charles … »  
« Erik … mort .. ? »  
« Non Charles. Erik est encore en vie … »  
« Erik … reviens pas … »  
« Charles, il est tard. Dors … »  
« Erik … disparu … »  
« Charles … Stop … »  
« Raven volée … »  
« Quoi ? »  
« Raven a volé Erik à moi … »  
Hank remet les mots correctement dans l'ordre et comprend.  
« Raven … aime Erik .. Erik .. aime Raven … plus moi … »  
« Non Charles. Erik t'aime encore … »  
« Libérer Erik … »  
« Charles … Pas maintenant. Là, tu dois dormir … »  
« Veux Erik … Maintenant … »  
Charles finit par s'endormir, pour le plus grand repos de Hank.  
« _Raven n'aurait jamais dû venir …_ »  
Il soupire et reste allongé à côté de Charles. Il finit par s'endormir à son tour.

Février 1971 :  
Hank n'en revient pas … Erik s'est évadé plusieurs fois … Mais il s'est fait réemmener à chaque fois …  
Désormais, il est enfermé au Pentagone à des kilomètres sous Terre dans une cellule sans métal autour.  
Il vient dans la cuisine et voit avec exaspération, Charles boire une bière dès le matin.  
« Charles, tu n'en as pas marre de te bourrer la gueule dès le matin ? »  
« Bordel mais arrêtes de me faire chier ! »  
Charles sort de la cuisine, énervé. Hank soupire et ouvre les fenêtres pour aérer. Il retrouve Charles endormi dans le canapé au salon, sa bouteille de bière à la main. Il la lui prend et va la vider dans l'évier.  
« Connard … »  
Hank soupire. Charles revient, grognon.  
« Pourquoi t'as pris ma bière, enfoiré ? »  
« Charles, j'en ai assez de te voir défoncé … »  
« Je suis défoncé si j'en ai envie … »  
« Charles … »  
« Maintenant, fiches-moi la paix … »  
« Très bien … Je m'en vais Charles … »  
Hank craque. Il monte dans sa chambre et commence à faire ses affaires. Charles le regarde faire.  
« Depuis le temps que j'attendais que tu te casse … C'est pas trop tôt … »  
Hank est piqué au vif. Il se tourne vers Charles, se transforme en Fauve et le saisit par le cou. Charles se débat.  
« J'ai tout fait pour toi Charles ! J'ai veillé sur toi ! Je t'ai donné une solution pour ta télépathie ! Je me suis privé de mes activités pour toi ! »  
« Hank .. Je … Plus .. respirer .. »  
« Alors, j'en ai assez de tes conneries bordel ! »  
Charles suffoque sous l'emprise violente de Hank.  
« Je … Respirer … »  
« Tu m'as dit que tu voulais mettre un terme à tout ça ! Bah je vais t'aider ! »  
« Hank … »  
Il voit des larmes se former et couler sur le visage de Charles devenu pâle comme un linge. Il se reprend et lâche Charles, le laissant retomber inerte au sol.  
« Bordel Charles … Tu as vu ce que tu me fais faire .. ? »  
Charles revient à lui, la respiration courte.  
« Tu .. Tu allais me tuer … »  
Charles se relève titubant. Il fait quelques pas puis tombe, sous l'effet de la drogue mélangée à l'alcool.  
« Charles … »  
Charles fond en larmes. Hank se retransforme en humain et porte Charles jusqu'à sa chambre.  
« Hank … Pas bien … Vais pas bien … »  
Hank l'assoit sur son lit et va lui chercher une bassine. Charles tousse un peu puis vomit dans la bassine. Il est secoué par des spasmes violents, tremblant et transpirant. Hank s'assoit à côté de lui en lui frottant le dos.  
« Ca va passer Charles … »  
Charles fond en larmes et se laisse tomber dans les bras de Hank.  
« Hank … »  
« Oui je suis là Charles … »  
« Tu allais … vraiment partir .. ? »  
Hank soupire.  
« Non Charles .. C'était juste une menace … »  
« J'ai besoin de toi, Hank. Ne m'abandonne pas … »  
« Jamais Charles. Promis. »  
Hank force Charles à dormir un peu. Après plusieurs minutes de débat avec lui, Charles finit par s'endormir. Hank s'assoit sur une chaise, veillant sur son ami.


	8. Chapter 8

Janvier 1973 :  
Charles est endormi. Hank veille sur lui comme toujours.  
Les crises de Charles à cause de la drogue et de l'alcool se font plus rares. Son corps, en réalité, a plus de facilité à le supporter.  
« Hank ? »  
« Oui Charles ? »  
« … Tu crois que je vais mourir comme ça .. ? Drogué et alcoolique ? »  
« Je ne sais pas Charles … »  
Charles soupire et fixe le plafond.  
« Tu crois que Erik pense encore à moi là où il est .. ? »  
« Je l'ignore … »  
Charles soupire encore puis se retourne dos à Hank.  
« Tu ne sais rien … »  
Hank soupire.  
Toc ! Toc !  
« Tu attendais de la visite ? » demande Charles.  
« Non … » dit Hank en fronçant les sourcils.  
Hank se lève et va ouvrir.  
« Bonjour, je voudrais voir le professeur … »  
« Il n'y a plus de professeur, je regrettes. »  
« Hé mais tu ne serais pas le Fauve par hasard ? »  
« Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez … »  
L'homme force la porte et finit par entrer.  
« Je vous interdis ! Vous devez partir ! »  
Hank le force à se retourner. L'homme se retourne.  
« Ecoute-moi, on va être très potes toi et moi. »  
Il frappe Hank au visage.  
« Mais tu ne le sais pas encore. »  
ll monte les escaliers.  
« Professeur ? » appelle-t-il.  
Hank se transforme en Fauve et le fait redescendre. Il s'accroche au lustre.  
« Hank, c'est quoi tout ce bruit ? »  
Charles descend. Il voit l'homme au sol et Hank accroché au lustre.  
« Professeur ? »  
« Ne m'appelez plus comme ça … Hank, veux-tu bien descendre de ce lustre ? »  
Hank descend du lustre.  
« Vous marchez ? »  
« Et vous, vous avez le sens de l'observation. Propriété privée vous savez ce que cela signifie ? Je vais devoir lui demander de vous faire partir … »  
« On m'a envoyé depuis le futur pour vous retrouver … »  
« Et bien dites à ce « on » que je suis .. occupé … »  
« Ce n'est pas si simple … Mais celui qui m'a envoyé c'est vous .. »  
Charles rit doucement.  
« Moi ? Je vais vous avoir envoyé depuis le futur ? »  
« Oui … »  
« Allez mourir … »  
« Vous le sauriez que c'est vrai si vous aviez encore vos pouvoirs … »  
« Qui vous dit que je n'ai plus mes … Qui êtes-vous ? Vous êtes de la CIA ? Vous me surveillez ? »  
« Je m'appelle Logan et je vous connais Charles. Nous sommes amis. Dans 50 ans et des miettes. Je sais que vos pouvoirs se sont déclenchés à l'âge de 9 ans. Vous avez alors cru que vous étiez fous à cause de toutes ces voix dans votre tête. Il a fallu attendre vos 12 ans pour comprendre que ces voix n'étaient pas dans votre tête mais dans la tête des autres. Je continue ? »  
« Je n'ai jamais dit ça à personne … »  
« Pas encore .. Mais ça viendra … »  
« Vous avez piqué ma curiosité … Que voulez-vous ? »  
« Nous devons arrêter Raven. » dit Logan.  
« Je crois qu'il est temps que je me réveille .. »  
Charles se lève et va dans la pièce d'à côté. Hank se retransforme en humain.  
« Qu'est-ce qu'elle à voir là-dedans ? » demande Hank.  
Logan explique que Raven va tuer Trask. Elle sera alors utilisée pour créer les Sentinelles des robots tuant les mutants.  
« Donc vous dites qu'ils vont utiliser ses gènes pour créer des machines de guerre ? »  
« C'est ça … »  
« Un peu normal … Elle est unique … » dit Hank.  
« Tout à fait … » confirme Charles.  
Charles s'assoit dans le canapé.  
« Au début les Sentinelles ne visaient que les mutants. Mais après, elles ont commencé à viser certains humains … Ceux qui pouvaient donner naissances à des mutants … »  
« Bon … Admettons que dans l'optique je vous crois … Raven ne m'écoutera jamais … Non … Son cœur et son âme appartiennent à quelqu'un d'autre … »  
« C'est pour ça que nous aurions besoin de Magneto aussi … »  
« Erik ? » demande Charles avant de rire.  
« Vous savez où il est bien sûr ? »  
« Oui. »  
Charles rit avant de se calmer.  
« Vous me la refaites encore une fois ? »  
« Non, vous n'êtes pas sourd. »  
« Il est très bien où il est … »  
Charles se lève et quitte la pièce.  
« Vous partez ? »  
« Exactement. Vous avez décidemment un bon sens de l'observation … »  
« Le professeur que je connais n'aurait jamais laissé tomber quelqu'un qui s'était perdu … Quelqu'un qu'il aimait encore moins … »  
Charles se stoppe.  
« Allez vous faire voir … »  
Logan perd patience et prend Charles par le col de sa chemise.  
« Ecoute-moi bien, petit connard, j'ai vu des gens biens, des amis mourir. Alors si tu te complais dans ton malheur, tu verras la même chose … »  
Logan lâche Charles. Ce dernier le regarde avec un air mauvais.  
« Mourir ça arrive à tout le monde … »  
Charles remonte dans sa chambre. Il se répète en boucle toute la discussion. Tout ceci n'a aucun sens pour lui.

_Charles, enfant, arrive dans la cuisine. Il rencontre Raven qui avait pris l'apparence de sa mère.  
« Tu n'as pas peur de moi ? » lui demande Raven.  
« Je savais que je ne pouvais pas être le seul à être différent et te voilà .. »  
Raven sourit. Charles lui promets qu'elle peut se servir à volonté et qu'elle n'aura plus besoin de voler quoique ce soit. _

Charles soupire : il prend sa dose de sérum auquel il est dépendant, regardant la photo de Raven avec tristesse et nostalgie.

_« Je ne t'abandonnerais pas Erik … »  
« Je suis mauvais … »  
« Je sais … Je peux t'aider … Si tu reste avec moi, je ferais de toi un homme meilleur … »  
Erik lui sourit faiblement avant de l'embrasser tendrement. Charles y répond, les yeux fermés heureux._

Charles sent des larmes couler sur ses joues. Il sort de sa chambre et redescend.  
« Je vais vous aider … »  
Hank sourit. Charles lui rend faiblement.  
« Mais je ne le fais pas votre histoire de futur apocalyptique, je le fais pour elle … »  
« Très bien. »  
« Par contre … Tu ne connais pas Erik … Cet homme est un monstre … un assassin … Tu crois pouvoir convaincre Raven ? De lui demander de rentrer gentiment à la maison ? Mais qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que tu changeras Erik ? »  
Logan sent de la colère mélangée à de la tristesse dans ces paroles.  
« C'est Erik et vous qui m'avez envoyé … »  
« … Erik et moi .. ? »  
« Ecoutez, Charles. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé entre vous mais si vous voulez stopper Raven, on a besoin de lui … »  
Charles laisse quelques larmes lui échapper avant de remonter dans sa chambre.  
« Et bien ça va être drôle je le sens … » dit Logan en soupirant. 


	9. Chapter 9

Janvier 1973 :  
Si Logan avait su que retrouver Charles aurait pu s'avérer aussi difficile, il n'aurait jamais accepté …  
« Il est comment Charles dans le futur ? » demande Hank.  
« Moins con. »  
« Mais encore ? » dit Hank en soupirant.  
« Hum … Très loyal, sage, de très bon conseil … »  
« Et moi .. ? »  
« Désolé mais tu es mort de là où je viens … »  
« Oh … »  
« Mais si Charles se bouge le cul, tu ne seras peut-être plus mort. »  
« Laisse-lui le temps, Logan … »  
« Et sinon, pourquoi tu ne voulais pas admettre que tu es le Fauve ? »  
« Je ne savais pas qui vous étiez … »  
« Hum … Je vois … »  
« Et Raven .. ? Elle est morte ? »  
« Ouais. Suite aux expérimentations de Trask, elle a été la première à avoir été tuée par les Sentinelles … »  
« D'accord … Et Erik .. ? »  
« Il est encore en vie. Je ne sais ce qu'il est vraiment ici mais dans le futur il a compris que se battre contre Charles était inutile … »  
« Oh je vois … »  
« Il s'est passé quoi entre eux sinon ? »  
« Hum … Ils étaient ensemble avant tout ça … »  
« Quoi ? Charles Xavier et Magneto en couple ? »  
« Ouais … »  
« Bordel … »  
« Vous ne le saviez pas .. ? »  
« Non. »  
Hank soupire.  
« Donc, ils ne doivent plus être ensemble dans ton futur … »  
« Je ne crois pas non … »  
« Ne le dites pas à Charles … Il est dévasté à cause de ça … Erik … lui manque beaucoup … »  
« Hum … Ils auraient pu prévenir avant de m'envoyer … »  
« Oui cela aurait été mieux. Ou à moins qu'ils aient oublié … »  
« Je ne sais pas … Bon il fout quoi là ? »  
« Déprime. »  
Logan soupire.  
« Plus on attend, plus le moment où Raven tuera Trask arrivera … »  
« Je vais le chercher. »  
Hank monte. Charles est allongé sur son lit un verre brisé au sol.  
« Charles .. ? »  
« … Je ne peux pas Hank … Je … je ne sais pas comment je vais réagir en voyant Erik … »  
« Je sais mais … notre futur semble être compromis si nous faisons rien … »  
« Tu y crois toi ? »  
« Oui cela tient la route … Il a l'air de bien te connaître alors que tu ne l'as jamais vu … »  
« … J'ai peur Hank … Je … Je n'arriverais même pas à le regarder en face … »  
« Tu n'es pas obligé de le regarder ou de lui parler. Logan et moi serons là … »  
« Logan … »  
« L'homme qui vient du futur … »  
« Oui je sais … Cette histoire est délirante … »  
« Oui c'est sûr mais nous devons le croire … »  
« Erik et moi … Depuis le futur … »  
Charles se lève et suit Hank en bas. Logan attend debout dans le hall les bras croisés.  
« Je vous suis. Mais sachez que je n'adresserais pas un mot à Erik … »  
« Compris. »  
Charles présente le plan du Pentagone et la cellule où est enfermé Erik. Logan leur dit qu'il connait un jeune homme qui peut les aider.  
Ils y vont. Lorsque Charles le voit, il a l'impression de rêver : il a un air de ressemblance avec Erik …  
« Peter Maximoff. C'est … un rapide … »  
« Je vois ça … »  
Arrivés au Pentagone, ils se mettent d'accord sur leur plan : Peter sortira Erik de sa cellule, Hank brouillera les caméras et Charles et Logan s'occuperont des gardes.

Erik est tranquillement allongé sur le matelas lui servant de lit dans sa cellule. Il reçoit son plateau-repas avec un mot « _Attention au verre_ ». Il lève la tête et voit Peter faire trembler la vitre. Il le regarde faire, intrigué. Sous l'effet de vibration, la vitre se brise. Erik sort de sa cellule.  
« Tu sais que maintenant une dizaine de gardes vont nous tomber dessus ? »  
« Justement, c'est pour ça que je suis là. » dit-il en prenant Erik par la nuque.  
« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »  
« Le coup de lapin. Crack. »  
Peter fonce dans le tas de flic à toute vitesse et emmène Erik dans l'ascenseur. Ce dernier est un peu secoué.  
« Cela arrive à tout le monde. Ca va passer .. »  
Peter renfile ses vêtements.  
« On m'a dit que tu pouvais contrôler le métal, c'est vrai ? »  
« Oui et c'est qui on .. ? »  
« Tu verras … »  
L'ascenseur arrive à l'étage.  
« C'est bizarre mais j'avais un pote à ma mère qui faisait ça … »  
Erik le regarde surpris. Les portes s'ouvrent.

Charles et Logan se sont occupés des gardes. Lorsque les portes s'ouvrent, Erik et Charles se regardent, figés incapables de prononcer le moindre mot.  
« Charles .. ? »  
Charles reste immobile, évitant de croiser ce regard acier qu'il connait si bien.  
« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Crois-moi, tu étais la dernière personne à laquelle je pensais voir ici … »  
Charles tremble, les poings serrés. Logan le surveille : il ne veut pas qu'ils se battent ici.  
« Et tu marches … »  
« Pas grâce à toi … » marmonne Charles.  
Charles se tourne vers lui. Erik le regarde, surpris par son attitude. Logan surveille toujours les deux.  
« Charles … » dit-il en prévention.  
Mais Charles ne tient plus … Il s'approche de Erik et l'embrasse. Logan les regarde stupéfait ainsi que Peter.  
« C'était au programme ça ? » demande Peter.  
« Non. »  
Erik répond au baiser passant sa main dans les cheveux de Charles. Puis Charles se recule.  
« Tu m'as manqué en vérité, Erik .. »  
Erik sourit faiblement.  
« Toi aussi, Charles … Je n'ai jamais cessé de penser à toi durant ma détention … Mais j'étais loin de m'imaginer que tu viendrais me faire évader …»  
« Crois-moi … Je ne l'aurais pas fait si on ne me l'avait pas demandé … »  
Erik baisse la tête en soupirant.  
« On ne bouge plus ! Les mains en l'air ! »  
Erik relève la tête.  
« Charles ? Tu les bloques ? »  
« Je ne peux pas .. »  
« Pourquoi ? »  
« Je … Longue histoire … »  
Erik assomme les hommes, retrouvant les bienfaits d'avoir du métal à proximité. Charles le regarde, fasciné par sa puissance comme toujours.  
Ils sortent du Pentagone. En revenant à l'avion, ils remercient Peter pour son aide et le laissent rentrer chez lui. 


	10. Chapter 10

Janvier 1973 :  
Erik monte dans l'avion. Il essaie de prendre le journal de Logan mais ce dernier l'en empêche en sortant ses griffes. Erik affiche un air amusé.  
« Tu imagines si elles étaient en métal ? »  
Logan soupire.  
« Ils t'ont récupéré où ? » lui demande Erik.  
« C'est un peu difficile à croire mais c'est Charles et toi qui m'avez envoyé depuis le futur … »  
Charles monte dans l'avion en compagnie de Hank. Erik les voient discuter joyeusement puis Hank donne une légère tape amicale à Charles avant d'aller se mettre aux commandes. Charles s'installe près du poste de commande.  
« Comment tu les as perdus tes pouvoirs ? »  
« Le sérum. Il me permet de marcher mais cela altère mes pouvoirs … »  
« Tu as sacrifié ton pouvoir pour pouvoir marcher ? » demande Erik sans comprendre.  
« Non. J'ai sacrifié mon pouvoir pour pouvoir dormir … »  
Erik regarde Charles.  
« Mais à quoi bon à en parler à toi .. ? »  
« Parle-moi Charles… »  
« Rien ne justifie de ce que tu as pu faire … »  
« Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que j'ai pu faire … »  
« Tu l'as prise avec toi … La personne qui m'était la plus chère, tu me l'a volée ! »  
« C'est peut-être parce que tu ne l'as pas assez bien défendue ! » dit Erik en se levant énervé.  
« Tu veux te battre Erik ? »  
« Rasseyez-vous. » ordonne Logan.  
« Non qu'il vienne … » dit Erik.  
Charles se lève et s'approche de Erik, hors de lui.  
« Tu m'as abandonné Erik ! Alors que j'avais besoin de toi ! »  
« Non Charles. C'est toi qui nous as abandonné … Azazel … Emma … Angèle … Sean … Riptide … Où étais-tu quand les tiens avaient besoin de toi ? Caché avec Hank à prétendre d'être quelqu'un d'autre. C'est toi qui nous as abandonné Charles ! »  
« Erik s'il te plaît … L'avion va se crasher … »  
Charles tombe au sol et Erik le regarde avec un air froid et dur avant de se calmer. Hank reprend les commandes, rassuré. Charles se relève les larmes aux yeux et rejoint Hank dans le cockpit.  
Logan soupire.  
« Si jeune et déjà un gros con … »  
Erik se retourne et le regarde.  
« Tu es sûr que nous devenons potes toi et moi ? »  
« J'en ai passé des années à te recadrer, mon pote ! »  
« Et cela t'a bien réussi ? »  
« Nous sommes pareils tous les deux … Des survivants … »  
Erik assimile les mots de Logan.  
« Bon, tu comptes la ramasser ta ferraille ? »  
Erik regarde le bazar : il remet tout en place puis s'assoit à une place.

Charles est assis à côté de Hank. Ce dernier met l'autopilote. Charles finit par fondre en larmes.  
« Je croyais que tu n'adresserais pas un mot à Erik ? »  
« Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris … »  
« Tu n'as pas mal encaissé ces dernières années. Comme tu n'avais aucune raison de t'énerver sur moi, c'est tombé sur lui. »  
« Je ne voulais pas me disputer encore avec lui … »  
« Je sais bien Charles. Mais ça arrive de craquer … »  
Charles pose sa tête sur l'épaule de Hank et pleure à chaudes larmes. Ce dernier soupire et l'enlace par la taille, le réconfortant.  
Erik arrive et les voit ainsi. Il reste immobile, incompréhensif. Charles relève la tête et se retourne. En voyant l'expression de Erik, il essuie ses larmes et s'approche de lui.  
« Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, Erik … »  
« Comment peux-tu le savoir ? Tu n'as plus ta télépathie … »  
« Je te connais suffisamment pour savoir que tu crois qu'il y a quelque chose entre Hank et moi … »  
« Ce n'est pas le cas ? »  
« Non. Hank a juste pris soin de moi durant toutes ces années … »  
« Et je l'en remercie … »  
« Erik, as-tu aimé Raven ? »  
Erik soupire.  
« Non. Je ne l'ai jamais aimé … Je me servais juste d'elle pour t'oublier … Et elle le savait … »  
Hank soupire en entendant cela.  
« Charles, je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer … »  
« Moi non plus … »  
« Alors, pourquoi on vient de se disputer .. ? »  
« J'ai accumulé …. Et il fallait que cela sorte … Je suis désolé que cela soit tombé sur toi … »  
Erik soupire.  
« Hum … »  
Charles se colle contre Erik et fond en larmes. Ce dernier reste surpris et regarde Logan qui semble n'être pas au courant de la situation.  
« Tu viens vraiment du futur ? »  
« Ouais. Mais vous n'êtes pas en couple dans mon futur … »  
Erik prend Charles dans ses bras. Ce dernier se serre contre lui, des fines larmes coulant sur son visage trempant la chemise de Erik.  
« Mais c'est le futur d'où je viens … »  
Erik lâche Charles et ce dernier se recule. Il essuie ses larmes et s'assoit sur un siège. Erik s'assoit à côté de lui.  
« Je suis désolé Charles … »  
« Hum … »  
Charles pose sa tête sur l'épaule de Erik et ce dernier prend sa main.  
Quelques minutes plus tard, Charles se réveille. Il relève sa tête et voit Erik assis plus loin en train de lire. Charles connait son avion par cœur. Il s'approche de Erik.  
« Erik ? »  
« Hum ? »  
« Il faut que je te parles. En privé … »  
Erik pose son livre et suit Charles.  
« Je t'écoute … »  
« En fait, c'est pas que je devais te parler mais … tu m'as vraiment manqué … »  
Charles fait assoir Erik sur l'un des sièges et vient s'assoir sur ses genoux. Erik sourit et enlace Charles par la taille.  
« Je vois ça … »  
Charles sourit et se lève. Erik le suit.  
« Cet avion est gigantesque … »  
« Et encore tu n'as pas tout vu … »  
Charles entraîne Erik dans une autre pièce.  
« Wow. Une chambre sérieusement ? »  
« Ouais … C'était pour quand je ne pouvais plus marcher … »  
« Mmm … »  
Charles pousse Erik sur le lit et vient s'assoir à califourchon sur lui. Il se penche pour l'embrasser passionnément. Erik passe ses mains sous la chemise de Charles dans son dos.

Logan reste surpris d'avoir vu les deux partir aussi loin.  
« Dis-moi, boule de poils, ils sont partis où les deux ? »  
« Je suppose que la boule de poils c'est moi ? Et je pense qu'ils veulent passer du bon temps à deux … »  
« Hum … Si jeunes en effet. »  
Logan sourit légèrement : il se promet de taquiner Charles lorsqu'il reviendra dans le futur.


	11. Chapter 11

Janvier 1973 :  
Erik et Charles sont allongés l'un sur l'autre, torse-nus.  
« On va vraiment faire l'amour ici, Charles ? »  
« Pourquoi pas ? » demande Charles avec un air malicieux.  
Erik sourit et embrasse Charles dans le cou. Ce dernier soupire d'aise.  
« Erik … »  
Erik sourit et défait la ceinture de Charles avant de baisser son pantalon.  
« Hum-hum … »  
« Oui Charles ? »  
« Vas-y doucement … »  
« Avec toi ? Toujours mon amour … »  
Charles sourit : ces mots cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne les avait plus entendu. Erik finit de les déshabiller tous les deux et Charles gémit d'impatience.  
« Erik … »  
« Si tu savais Charles … »  
Erik prépare Charles tendrement et respectueusement comme avant. Charles y prend plaisir et gémit de bien-être.  
« Erik… Vas-y … »  
Erik se met en place et pénètre lentement Charles. Ce dernier gémit dès le premier coup.  
« Bordel Erik .. Oui … »  
Erik continue en faisant de longs vas et viens en Charles, appuyé sur ses avant-bras.  
« Erik … ! »  
L'allemand sourit : il arrive encore à rendre fou son télépathe. Il l'embrasse à tout va, accélérant davantage ses mouvements.  
Charles se sent alors au bord de l'implosion.  
« Bordel .. ! Erik .. ! »  
Erik sourit, accentuant davantage ses coups, des gouttes de sueur perlant sur son visage. Il contemple Charles prendre du plaisir, les yeux fermés sous l'effet du plaisir et les joues rouges.  
« Charles … Tu … es .. si beau … Bordel .. ! »  
Erik ferme les yeux, se sentant proche de l'orgasme.  
« Erik … C'est si ..bon … Continue … »  
Charles enroule ses jambes autour du bassin de Erik pour plus le sentir. Ce dernier gémit, accélérant encore.  
« Oui comme ça Erik … Oui … Encore … »  
« Charles .. Je … je ne … vais plus tenir très longtemps … »  
« Je sais… moi non plus … »  
Erik comprend : il prend alors le sexe de Charles entre ses doigts et le masturbe frénétiquement.  
« Oh Erik … Oui … Continue … »  
Après quelques minutes, Charles jouit entre les doigts de Erik en poussant un petit cri. Erik ne tarde pas à le rejoindre et se déverse en lui en grognant de satisfaction. Puis il se retire lentement de Charles et s'effondre sur lui. Charles le serre contre lui, la respiration erratique et le corps encore traversé de spasmes de plaisir.  
« Erik … J'ai adoré … »  
Erik relève légèrement la tête.  
« Moi aussi … Pour ne pas te mentir, cela m'avait manqué … »  
« Oui … »  
Erik s'endort sur Charles. Ce dernier caresse ses cheveux tendrement avant de s'endormir à son tour.

Hank est concentré sur le vol : il n'a donc pas entendu les deux autres s'envoyer en l'air.  
« Hé la boule de poils ! »  
« Quoi ? »  
« Bah les deux autres … Ils ont baisé je crois … »  
« Oui et ? Cela te dérange ? »  
« Un peu ouais … »  
« Bah tant pis. »  
« Tu vois pour moi Charles c'est un peu mon mentor et Erik mon adversaire … »  
Hank soupire et se lève. Il vient voir Logan.  
« Erik et Charles. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'ils 'baisent' comme tu dis … »  
« Ah … On ne m'a pas informé. »  
« Avant que Erik ne forme sa putain de Confrérie, ils étaient en couple. »  
« Ah. »  
« Voilà. Tu es informé maintenant. »  
« Charles c'est aussi une sorte de guide tu vois ? Je le respecte. Erik, je ne le respecte pas. Alors savoir que Magneto baise avec Charles Xavier ça me fout un peu en rogne … »  
« Bah va leur dire ! »  
« Non mais t'es malade ? Ils sont à poils si ça se trouve en plus ! »  
« Charles est pudique quand même. La couverture sera sur leurs corps dévêtus. »  
Logan grogne et va voir Erik et Charles.  
« Charles ? »  
Charles marmonne avant d'ouvrir les yeux.  
« Oui Logan ? »  
« Bah j'ai un truc à vous dire … »  
« Oui ? »  
« Bah c'est choquant pour moi de savoir que vous venez sans doute de baiser avec Erik … »  
« Ah bon ? Pourquoi donc ? »  
« Bah dans le futur c'est pas la joie entre vous … »  
« Je l'avais compris ça … »  
« Je vous respecte Charles. Lui non. »  
« Hum je vois … »  
« Mff .. ? Quoi .. ? » marmonne Erik.  
Charles lui caresse tendrement les cheveux.  
« Rien, mon amour. Rendors-toi. »  
« Bordel, je me suis trompé de personne ou quoi ? Depuis quand Charles Xavier appelle Magneto 'mon amour' ? »  
« Logan, ce n'est pas parce que dans ton futur on n'est plus ensemble que tu dois être choqué à chaque geste d'affection … »  
« Franchement vous devriez avoir une discussion avec votre futur-vous … »  
« Ce serait avec plaisir mais sans télépathie cela va être compliqué … »  
« On le fera une fois votre télépathie revenue … »  
Logan s'en va. Charles soupire : il regarde Erik tendrement.  
« _Je sais que tu n'entends pas mes pensées … J'ai renoncé à ma télépathie pour trouver le sommeil certes mais aussi pour ne pas être tenté de te retrouver … »  
_Charles contemple Erik : il est toujours aussi magnifique. Il l'embrasse tendrement dans les cheveux et Erik sourit en ouvrant lentement les yeux.  
« Coucou mon télépathe … »  
Charles sourit.  
« Ne dis pas ça … Je ne le suis plus … »  
« Je sais … Mais pour moi, tu le seras toujours. »  
Erik relève sa tête et embrasse tendrement. Charles approfondit le baiser entremêlant ses mains dans les cheveux de Erik.  
« Tu m'as tellement manqué … » dit Charles.  
Erik sourit avant de l'embrasser une nouvelle fois. Charles y répond et le prolonge. Erik demande à Charles l'accès à sa bouche et il lui accorde. La langue d'Erik caresse celle de Charles et ce dernier gémit dans ce baiser si excitant. Charles rompt le baiser légèrement essoufflé et Erik mordille son cou tendrement. Charles passe ses mains dans les cheveux de Erik en gémissant légèrement.  
« Mon Charles … Mon télépathe … » dit Erik d'un ton possessif.  
Charles rit doucement. Erik sourit en entendant le rire de Charles.  
« Mon Erik … » murmure Charles.  
Le télépathe caresse la joue de Erik. Puis ce dernier vient l'embrasser fougueusement dans le cou. Alors Charles gémit, suppliant Erik de ne jamais arrêter, ses jambes se nouant autour de sa taille.  
« Charles ? Nous arrivons dans une dizaine de minutes. » annonce Hank.  
Erik soupire puis grogne. Charles lui sourit et l'embrasse une dernière fois avant de rechercher ses vêtements afin de les enfiler. Erik fait de même.  
Ils rejoignent Logan et Hank, prêts pour l'arrestation de Raven.


	12. Chapter 12

Janvier 1973 :  
Charles descend de l'avion, tenant Erik par la main. Hank les regarde en souriant. Logan garde un air partagé entre la joie et le dégoût.  
« Donc, nous sommes d'accord. Vous stoppez Raven et la ramenez. Dès que cela sera fait, je pourrais retourner dans le futur. » dit Logan.  
« Compris. »  
Ils entrent dans le bâtiment où se trouve Trask et donc sûrement Mystique. Ils avancent dans le couloir menant à la pièce principale. Ils entendent des cris.  
« Non … » dit Logan.  
Il se met à courir, espérant qu'il ne soit pas trop tard. Erik et Charles le suivent ainsi que Hank.  
« Raven ! » hurle Charles.  
La métamorphe a un pistolet à la main, sur le point de tuer Trask. Des soldats arrivent et l'immobilisent avec un câble magnétique … Un jeu d'enfant pour Erik … Ce dernier lui retire et Charles assomme les types avec l'aide de Hank et Logan. Puis il vient rassurer sa sœur.  
« Charles … » dit-elle encore sous le choc magnétique.  
« Je suis là Raven … Je vais de sortir de là … On va te ramener au manoir… Erik et moi … »  
Erik hésite : il fait flotter le pistolet et le pointe vers Raven.  
« Erik .. ? » demande Raven.  
Charles se tourne et voit Erik avec le flingue.  
« Erik … Non … »  
« Charles, utilise tes pouvoirs … Bloque-le … »  
« Il n'en a aucun .. » dit Erik avec un air mauvais.  
Logan grogne et se jette sur Erik. Charles profite de l'occasion pour prendre le flingue.  
« Hank ? Tu peux m'écraser ce flingue ? »  
Hank se transforme en Fauve et réduit le flingue en une boule difforme avant de le balancer par la fenêtre. Erik se débat avec Logan, en vain.  
« Bordel, t'es pire en jeune toi ! » s'exclame Logan.  
« Lâche-moi, putain ! »  
« Non désolé connard, je ne te laisse pas tranquille. »  
« Logan c'est bon. Lâche-le. » dit Hank.  
« Non. »  
« Logan … Laisse-le. » dit Charles.  
Logan regarde Charles : il a toujours obéit à Charles Xavier … Mais pas à CE Charles … »  
« Désolé, Charles, mais cet idiot va tuer Raven … »  
« Bordel, lâche-moi ! »  
Les tables, les pistolets, tous les objets constitués de métal se soulèvent.  
« Logan ! » hurle Charles.  
Logan commence à fatiguer et Erik prend le dessus le tenant fermement par le cou.  
« Erik ! Lâche-le ! » hurle Charles.

_Dans le futur …  
_Logan sort ses griffes se débattant, se sentant partir. Charles panique.  
« Mais il se passe quoi ? » demande Erik, intrigué.  
« Quelqu'un dans le passé essaie de le tuer … »  
Charles se concentre et plonge dans l'esprit de Logan afin d'établir un contact avec le passé.  
« Que vois-tu .. ? »  
« J'aurais dû m'en douter … Tu essaies de tuer Logan … Mais je ne peux rien faire à cette époque … »  
« Comment .. ? »  
« Je n'avais plus mes pouvoirs … »  
Charles se concentre, fermant les yeux essayant de plonger dans l'esprit du jeune Erik.

_Dans le passé …  
_« Erik … S'il te plaît … » supplie Charles.  
Raven tente de se lever et de partir. Hank la bloque.  
« Raven, ne pars pas. »  
« Hank, laisse-moi passer … »  
« Raven … Notre avenir dépend de toi … De tes actes … »  
Raven regarde Hank.  
« Logan est un messager du futur … Dans 50 ans, toi et moi, nous sommes morts … Tués par des machines crées par Trask … »  
« Quel est le rapport avec moi .. ? »  
« Il va utiliser tes gènes … Pour les créer … »  
Raven soupire.  
« Hank, tu es resté avec Charles durant toutes ces années .. ? »  
« Oui … Même s'il voulait que je me casse .. Je suis resté … »  
« Pourquoi .. ? »  
« Parce que je le respecte … Et l'admire … »  
« C'est tout ? »  
« Et que je sais qu'il est important à tes yeux … »  
« Mais encore .. ? »  
« Raven, je t'ai toujours aimé .. Mais tu ne l'as jamais vu ou su car ton cœur était tourné vers Erik … »  
Raven soupire et va s'assoir sur unes des chaises encore en place. Hank soupire.

« Erik ! » hurle Charles.  
Erik tient toujours fermement le cou de Logan. Ce dernier suffoque et son visage commence à devenir pâle.  
« _Erik … Si tu le tues … Tu risques de créer un futur encore plus apocalyptique …_ »  
Erik regarde Charles, desserrant sa prise sur Logan.  
« Charles … Ta télépathie … »  
« Je ne l'ai plus Erik ! »  
« Quoi .. ? »  
« _Ce n'est pas ce Charles qui te parle … Mais celui du futur …_ »  
Erik regarde Logan.  
« Me regarde pas ça, enfoiré … »  
« _Veux-tu vraiment être opposé à moi ?_ »  
Erik lâche Logan puis regarde Charles.  
« Charles … »  
« … Tu es toujours le même en fait … Tu n'as pas changé … »  
Charles dit à Raven de le suivre et ils sortent de la pièce.  
« Bien joué, Lehnsherr. Au moins, comme ça, la relation entre Charles et toi ne changera pas. »  
Logan se relève et sort également. Hank le regarde déçu puis sort. Erik les regarde partir un à un, abattu.

_Dans le futur …  
_Charles perd le contact avec le jeune Erik. Il soupire.  
« Que se passe-t-il Charles ? » demande Tornade.  
« J'ai perdu contact avec Erik … »  
Erik regarde Charles.  
« Je … »  
« Tu es tout seul. Encore une fois. »  
« … Même toi tu es parti .. ? »  
« Oui … Mais ce n'est pas là le problème. Tout ceci n'est qu'accessoire … »  
Bobby, Tornade ainsi que tous les autres regardent leur guide qui semble être abattu par la tournure des événements. Erik s'éloigne, en soupirant : il aurait espéré que son passé ne s'engage pas sur la même voie que lui …  
« _On aime Charles … Mais nous sommes incapables de le garder …_ »  
Charles regarde Erik qui est de dos.  
« _Logan n'est pas encore revenu .. Il y a encore de l'espoir …_ »  
Erik se retourne : il acquiesce par un bref signe de tête. Charles se reconcentre sur Logan, pour cette fois-ci, entrer en contact avec lui-même.


	13. Chapter 13

Janvier 1973 :  
Charles, Hank, Raven et Logan reviennent au manoir.  
« C'était une idée stupide … » dit Charles.  
« Hé ! Ce n'est pas de ma faute si déjà si jeune c'est un con ! » s'exclame Logan.  
Charles fusille Logan du regard.  
« Je vous interdis de dire ça, compris ? »  
« Okay calmez-vous … »  
Puis d'un coup, Charles tombe au sol assis contre le mur.  
« Charles .. ? » s'inquiète Raven.  
« Hank … Les voix … »  
« Je sais Charles, attend je reviens. »  
Raven regarde son frère remonter sa manche, sans comprendre.  
« Bon, Charles, on peut encore ramener Erik .. » dit Logan.  
« Tu n'y crois pas toi-même … » lui dit Charles avant de se prendre la tête entre les mains.  
« Qu'est-ce que vous en savez ? »  
« Quand mes jambes faiblissent comme ça, cela revient … Ces voix … Elles sont toutes là … » dit Charles en gémissant.  
« Charles, pour retrouver Erik, on a besoin de toi opérationnel … » dit Raven.  
« Ouais et pas dans cet état … » conclut Logan.  
Hank revient avec la seringue remplie de sérum.  
« Tiens Charles … »  
Charles prend la seringue, regarde l'air désolé de Logan puis pose la seringue au sol.  
« Je … Non Hank … »  
Hank sourit faiblement.  
« Tu … Tu peux m'aider à remonter dans le bureau ? »  
« Bien sûr. »  
Hank soulève Charles par l'épaule et l'emmène.  
« Donc, vous venez du futur il paraît ? »  
« Ouais c'est ça. Et dans le futur, bah t'es avec l'autre con … »  
« Dois-je comprendre que l'autre con c'est Erik ? »  
« Ouais c'est lui. »  
« Et toi ? »  
« Moi ? Je suis avec Charles. C'est mon guide. Il m'a aidé à retrouver qui j'étais. »  
Charles, depuis le bureau, entend cela.  
« Tu vois Charles ? Dans le futur, tu aides des mutants … »  
« Ouais … Je .. Le Cerebro est le seul moyen de retrouver Erik … »  
« Tu es sûr de vouloir faire ça .. ? »  
« Non je ne le suis pas … Mais il le faut bien … »  
Hank aide Charles à s'assoir sur le fauteuil puis l'accompagne au Cerebro suivi par Raven et Logan.  
« Cela fait combien de temps que vous ne l'avez pas utilisé ? » demande Logan.  
« Assez longtemps … Cela remonte au temps où j'ai recruté des élèves … »  
« Erik doit être sûrement quelque part à Paris .. » lui indique Hank en allumant la machine.  
Charles met le casque sur sa tête et fouille tous les esprits. Mais sa télépathie lui fait défaut et il ne parvient pas à focaliser. Hank stoppe tout.  
« Et merde ! » dit Charles avant de se diriger vers la sortie.  
Raven soupire et s'en va. Hank va vérifier le générateur.  
« Vous savez, c'est pas la machine le problème … » dit Logan.  
« Mon pouvoir .. Il vient de moi .. Mais … il .. il n'est plus là … »  
Charles s'éloigne.  
« Je suis perdu .. J'ai l'impression d'être comme l'un de mes élèves … Je suis désolé Logan mais il y a erreur sur la personne … »  
« C'est vrai … Je ne suis peut-être pas la bonne personne … Au départ, on pensait vous envoyer vous … »  
Charles se stoppe et se tourne vers lui. Logan se met devant lui.  
« Mais j'étais le seul à pouvoir supporter le voyage … Je ne suis pas comme vous … Je ne peux vous guider comme vous allez le faire pour moi … Mais il y a peut-être quelqu'un qui le peut … »  
Charles regarde Logan.  
« Regarde dans mon esprit … Et trouve la solution … »  
« Non .. Tu as vu ce que j'ai failli faire au Cerebro ? Je ne crois pas que tu veuilles de moi dans ta tête .. »  
« Crois-moi, tu ne peux faire pire que ce qui a déjà été fait … Regarde dans mon esprit … »  
Charles pose ses doigts sur la tempe de Logan et plonge dans son esprit. Il voit le futur : les combats entre les X-Men et la Confrérie de Magneto, la mort de plusieurs mutants. Il ressent aussi toute la douleur, la peine et la tristesse de Logan.  
« Quelle horreur … Je … Je ne veux pas de ta souffrance … Je ne veux pas de ton futur ! »  
« Dépasse mon futur trouve le tien … »  
Charles continue son exploration. Logan ferme les yeux en sentant que celui-ci atteint le futur.

2023 :_  
_Le jeune Charles se réveille : il voit Logan endormi sur un socle en pierre. Il voit également d'autres personnes, surveillant avec attention Logan. Il se lève et avance dans la pièce, sans comprendre où il est. Il s'approche d'un homme, comprenant que c'est lui 50 ans plus tard.  
« Charles … » dit-il.  
« Charles. » dit le jeune Charles en souriant.  
Il regarde autour de lui.  
« Alors c'est comme cela que nous allons finir ? Erik aura eu raison … Les humains nous tueront tous … »  
« Il ne s'agit pas nécessairement de ton futur mais du mien. Tu peux le changer, bouleverser le cours des choses … »  
« Toutes ces voix dans ma tête … Toute cette .. souffrance … Cela m'assaillit … »  
« Ce n'est pas leur souffrance qui t'effraie mais la tienne … C'est le meilleur des dons de pouvoir observer la souffrance des autres sans être touché … Il suffit que tu t'en tienne éloigné … Ressens cette souffrance … Accepte-la … Et tu possèderas le plus merveilleux des dons … »  
« Que s'est-il passé entre Erik et nous .. ? »  
« Erik a choisi un chemin plus obscur … Il est resté le même car nous n'étions pas là pour le guider … Retrouve-le et guide-le … Il a besoin de toi plus qu'il ne le croit … »  
« Mais … J'ai peur … J'ai peur de son esprit si … sombre … »  
« Dans le passé, tu as déjà réussi à ressentir sa peine et sa colère sans être touché … Charles, nous avons besoin que tu réussisses à espérer encore … »  
Charles envoie à son propre passé-lui des images de ce que l'école peut devenir si il retrouve l'espoir.

1973 :  
Charles sort de l'esprit de Logan, un peu secoué par l'expérience.  
« Alors ? Tu as trouvé ce que tu cherchais ? »  
« Oui … »  
Hank revient.  
« Charles, si tu es prêt, on peut réessayer … »  
« Je le suis … Trouvons Erik … »  
Charles se reconnecte avec le Cerebro. Il arrive à se concentrer uniquement sur les pensées des mutants.  
« Où es-tu Erik ? » demande Charles.

Erik est à Paris. Il lit le journal et voit qu'une démonstration des Sentinelles aura lieu dans quelques jours.  
« _Erik …_ »  
Erik regarde autour de lui.  
« _Encore un message du futur ? Oui je sais je fais les mauvais choix. Mais en même temps … Tu m'as un peu abandonné … Enfin pas toi, ton passé … »  
_« _Erik, c'est moi Charles. Celui que tu connais …_ »  
« _Ta télépathie est revenue .. ?_ »  
« _Oui … Erik … Reviens au manoir … Je t'y attends …_ »  
Erik sourit : Charles ne l'a pas définitivement abandonné.  
« _Je reviens Charles …_ »  
Il se lève et va à l'aéroport réservant le premier vol pour New-York.


	14. Chapter 14

Janvier 1973 :  
Erik revient au manoir de Westchester plusieurs heures plus tard. Charles s'avance vers lui. L'allemand a un mouvement de recul en voyant son amant dans un fauteuil.  
« Tes jambes … »  
« Erik, mon pouvoir est plus important que mes jambes. »  
« … Je ne .. »  
« Tu ne peux pas. Je le sais. »  
« Alors, pourquoi m'avoir demandé de revenir ? »  
« Parce que je t'aime. Et que je tiens à toi … »  
Logan entend la discussion : il est vraiment perdu.  
« Tu tiens encore à moi ? Après tout ce que j'ai pu faire ? »  
« Erik … »  
« Désolé Charles. Mais .. Non. »  
« Erik, ne me tourne pas encore le dos … »  
« Je n'ai pas le choix, Charles. »  
« On a toujours le choix. »  
« Logan est venu pour qu'on stoppe Mystique. Pas pour nous voir faire la paix. »  
« Accessoirement, le futur serait meilleur … » commente Logan.  
« Comment ? »  
« Bah si vous êtes en couple … Pas de conflits entre mutants. »  
« Logan a raison, Erik. » dit Charles.  
« Qu'est-ce que tu en sais .. ? »  
« Je l'ai vu dans son esprit. Tu vas former une Confrérie de mutants et moi je vais former l'équipe des X-Men … Nous nous affronterons … Est-ce cela que tu veux .. ? »  
« Non jamais … »  
« Alors, reste avec moi. Aide-moi à guider tous ces mutants si nombreux qui ont besoin de nous … »  
« Qui te dit qu'ils ont besoin de nous ? »  
Charles pointe Logan du regard.  
« D'après ce que je sais, dans le futur, je vais aider Logan à retrouver qui il est … »  
Logan sourit faiblement. Erik doute encore.  
« Erik, dans le futur, on va rencontrer des mutants tourmentés … Qui ont peur de leurs capacités … Nous devons les aider … Ensemble … »  
« Désolé Charles … Mais … C'est contre ce que je crois … »  
« Erik, tu es perdu. »  
Erik regarde Charles.  
« Je ne suis pas perdu, Charles. Je sais très bien où je vais. »  
« Non, tu ne le sais pas. Tu t'engages sur une voie obscure. Qui ne t'amènera que souffrance et désolation. »  
« C'est toujours ce que j'ai vécu Charles … »  
« Tu mens. Pense à la période avant les camps. Tu étais heureux avec ta famille. Repense également aux bons moments que nous avons passés avant Cuba … »  
« Je … C'est du passé … »  
« Erik, je t'aime et je ne veux pas te perdre … »  
« Tu m'as perdu il y a des années maintenant … »  
« Erik … »  
« Ces Sentinelles … Je suis inutile contre elles … Pas un seul atome de métal … »  
« Je m'en fiche de ça ! Je parle de nous deux, Erik ! »  
« Si on ne stoppe pas les Sentinelles, Charles, il n'y aura jamais de nous deux ! Tu comprends ça ? »  
« Alors, c'est pour ça que tu me fuis ? »  
« Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est pour moi de te voir dans ce fauteuil … Tu ne sais combien je regrette de t'avoir envoyé cette balle … Tu ne sais pas … »  
Erik baisse la tête et fond en larmes. Logan soupire.  
« Bon, y'a un truc qui est sûr, c'est que 50 ans plus tard, il est pas si sensible. »  
« Merci Logan. » dit Charles, d'un ton neutre.  
Le télépathe s'approche de l'allemand et pose une main sur son bras.  
« Erik, je sais tout. »  
Erik relève la tête.  
« Je sais combien cela te rend malheureux de me voir coincé dans ce fauteuil à vie. Je sais aussi que tu regrettes énormément les événements de Cuba. »  
« Charles, ce n'est pas parce que tu peux lire dans ma tête que tu sais ce que je ressens … »  
« Tu te trompes, Erik. Je ressens les émotions de chaque personne à chaque instant. »  
« … Est-ce pour cela que tu avais renoncé à tes pouvoirs .. ? »  
« Non. Je n'avais plus mon yang pourrais-je dire … »  
« Ton yang ? »  
« Le ying et le yang, tu connais .. ? »  
« L'histoire sur les âmes sœurs en Chine ? »  
« Oui … Je te l'ai dit Erik … Tu es mon âme sœur … »  
« Je ne peux pas, Charles … C'est … Non … »  
« Erik, reste … Ne pars plus … »  
Erik regarde Charles : ses yeux si bleus se remplissent de larmes.  
« Ne m'abandonnes pas … Je … Je ne le supporterai pas … »  
« Tu l'as très bien supporté la dernière fois … »  
« Tu crois ? Je suis devenu dépendant à la drogue et l'alcool … »  
« … Charles je ne … »  
« Oui tu ne savais pas … Tu ne sais pas ce que je suis devenu à cause de toi … »  
« … Mais je .. »  
« Erik, je sais que tu t'en veux. Je sais aussi que tu aurais voulu revenir vers moi mais que tu ne voulais pas perdre la face devant ta Confrérie. Je sais également que tu t'es servi de Raven pour m'oublier … »  
« Charles … »  
« Je sais également que c'est toi qui a demandé à Lee Harvey Oswald de tuer Partridge … »  
« Charles, s'il te plaît … »  
« Je sais aussi que tu as envoyé sans réfléchir presque toute ta Confrérie pour une mission suicide … »  
« Charles, stop … »  
Erik fond en larmes.  
« Pour finir, tu as abandonné Raven, jugeant que la mettre en danger était tout sauf une bonne idée … »  
Erik tremble.  
« Puis, les hommes de Trask t'ont bloqué et tu as encore été utilisé comme cobaye … »  
Erik pleure sous le regard impassible de Charles.  
« Tu t'es évadé plusieurs fois. Mais ils ont fini par te claquer dans une cellule sans métal autour dans le bâtiment le plus sécurisé qui soit … »  
« C'est bon .. ? Tu as fini .. ? »  
« Oui. Tu vois, Erik, je sais tout. »  
Erik relève la tête et regarde Charles. Ce dernier affiche un air sans émotion apparente.  
« Je … Je ne te reconnais plus .. Tu … Tu n'es plus le Charles que j'ai connu … Tu es un autre … Et tu me fais peur .. »  
Erik part dans une autre pièce. Charles se reprend.  
« Euh, Charles, depuis quand vous faites flipper les gens comme ça ? Parce que je vous jure, dans le futur, vous réconfortez les gens … »  
« Logan … Peut-être que dans ton futur je suis comme ça … Mais dans le nouveau … »  
« Non. Stop. Je vous arrête de suite. Dans le futur, vous allez développer une personnalité appelée Onslaught … Cette personnalité reflète votre côté sombre … Ne commencez pas à la développer maintenant … »  
« Comment peux-tu savoir si je la développe maintenant ou pas ? »  
« Je vous ai vu. J'étais avec vous quand elle est apparue. Regard froid, impassible … Je me souviens de votre regard … »  
Charles soupire.  
« Logan, tu es venu pour empêcher les Sentinelles … Pas pour me dire comment je dois agir … »  
« Charles, cette personnalité va vous détruire … »  
« Comment ça .. ? »  
Logan soupire puis se passe la main sur le visage.  
« C'est un peu dure à croire mais pour détruire Onslaught … On a été obligé de vous tuer, Charles … » 


	15. Chapter 15

Janvier 1973 :  
« Comment ça ? »  
« Croyez-moi, on a cherché toutes les possibilités … Jean, une de vos futures élèves, a essayé de dissocier Onslaught de votre esprit .. Mais elle n'y est pas parvenue … Dès qu'elle essayait, il prenait le dessus et nous attaquait … Vous n'étiez plus vous-même… »  
« … Bordel .. »  
« Oui vous pouvez le dire … Donc, je vous conseille de ne pas faire peur comme ça à Erik. »  
« Erik … »  
Charles va dans la pièce. Erik y est assis contre le mur.  
« Erik .. ? »  
« Quoi .. ? »  
« Je … Je suis désolé, Erik … »  
« Tu es toujours désolé, Charles … J'en ai assez … »  
« Erik, s'il te plaît … »  
« Non ! J'en ai assez ! »  
Erik se relève, s'élève dans les airs et soulève tous les objets métalliques de la pièce formant un champ autour de lui.  
« Erik … »  
« Y'a plus de Erik qui tienne … »  
« Je t'en conjure … Je suis vraiment désolé … Je … je ne voulais pas te brusquer … Ce n'était pas mon intention … »  
Erik regarde Charles : celui-ci fond en larmes.  
« Erik … Je … Je ne suis plus celui que tu as connu … Parce que .. je l'ai effacé … Je me suis dit que si .. si je devenais quelqu'un d'autre … tu resterais … »  
Erik se calme reposant tous les objets à leur place et atterrissant au sol.  
« Quoi ? »  
« J'ai cru que … que tu m'avais abandonné parce .. parce que je n'étais pas assez bien pour toi .. »  
« Non Charles … »  
« Je me suis .. suis senti rejeté … mal aimé … »  
« Charles … »  
Erik s'approche et s'agenouille devant lui.  
« Je t'aime tel que tu es de base … Avec tes forces et tes faiblesses … Tes qualités et tes défauts … »  
« Alors .. Pourquoi tu es parti .. ? »  
« Je te l'ai dit … Je … Je n'arrivais pas à te voir paralytique … »  
« Tous les jours … j'espérais que tu reviennes … que tu me donnes au moins un signe de vie … »  
Erik pose sa tête sur les genoux de Charles.  
« Et quand j'ai réussi à établir le contact avec toi … Tu … tu étais dans le même lit que ma sœur … »  
Erik pleure contre Charles. Ce dernier caresse tendrement ses cheveux les yeux fermés.  
« J'ai alors cru que… que tu n'aimais plus … »  
« Je … Je n'ai .. jamais .. jamais cessé de t'aimer Charles … »  
Charles soupire et rouvre les yeux.  
« Tu m'accompagnes à Washington pour la démo des Sentinelles ? »  
Erik relève la tête, les yeux remplis de larmes.  
« Tu veux vraiment que je viennes ? »  
Charles sourit et essuie les larmes de Erik.  
« Bien sûr. »  
Erik retrouve un léger sourire.  
« Tu sais comment stopper les Sentinelles ? »  
« Non. Je l'ignore … »  
« Hum … »  
« Mais si tu as une idée, je suis preneur … »  
« Je sais où se situe l'entrepôt de Trask Industries … »  
« Erik, non. Tu comptes faire quoi avec ces machines ? »  
« Charles, si nous faisons rien, tu sais ce qui va se passer … »  
« Attaquer les gens présents ne nous aidera en rien … »  
« Tu as une meilleure idée ? »  
« Non … »  
« Je fous du métal dans ces robots et après, fais-moi confiance … »  
Erik prend la main de Charles. Ce dernier la serre tendrement.  
« D'accord, Erik. »  
Erik sourit.  
« Tu peux m'aider à monter dans ma chambre .. ? »  
Erik accepte et conduit Charles à sa chambre.  
« Tu veux que je reste .. ? »  
« J'aimerais bien mais je ne t'oblige pas … Je ne suis plus très intéressant la nuit … »  
« Charles, je ne t'aimes pas juste pour ça … Si tu veux que je reste, je reste. »  
Charles est touché par les mots de Erik.  
« Dans ce cas, reste … »  
Erik s'allonge sur le lit de Charles à côté de lui. Il le contemple.  
« Tu es beau, Charles … »  
Charles sourit et invite Erik à se blottir dans son bras. L'allemand accepte volontiers et s'endort contre Charles, sa tête posée sur son torse. Le télépathe guide les rêves de Erik vers des pensées plus agréables puis s'endort à son tour.

Le lendemain, ils se rendent à Washington. Raven prend l'apparence d'un agent de sécurité pour ne pas être repérée. Charles se fond dans le public et Logan et Hank marchent dans la foule.  
Le président Nixon monte sur l'estrade et commence à faire son discours. Le rideau tombe et les Sentinelles sont dévoilées.  
« _Quand tu veux Erik …_ »  
Charles sourit lorsqu'il voit les Sentinelles s'activer. Logan regarde Charles surpris.  
« C'était prévu ça ? »  
« Oui. Fais confiance à Erik. »  
« Le jour que je ferais confiance à Lehnsherr … »  
Charles soupire. Erik fait voler les Sentinelles au-dessus de la foule. Trask et son équipe sont paniqués et se réfugient dans le bunker souterrain de la Maison Blanche.  
« _Tu es incroyable Erik … Fais les remonter maintenant .._ »  
Erik ordonne aux Sentinelles d'atterrir au sol une fois la foule dispersée. Il repère le bunker et le sort de sous terre. Le président, Trask et les autres politiciens paniquent surtout lorsque Erik ouvre de force le bunker.  
« Vous avez eu tort de créer ces machines de destruction … » dit-il à l'attention de Trask.  
« Vous êtes dangereux pour la nation ! » s'exclame Trask.  
« Je le suis parce que vous voulez que je le sois. Nous pouvons vous aider pour des missions où vos armes peuvent être limités. Mais au lieu de cela, vous préférez nous exterminer. »  
Charles entend le discours de Erik : il sourit.  
« Je ne vais sûrement pas abandonner parce qu'un criminel me l'a demandé …. »  
« Soit. Mais je ne suis pas seul. Nous sommes si nombreux. Lorsque vous nous aurez exterminé, qui viendra vous aider en cas d'éventuelle guerre nucléaire ? »  
Trask reste muet. Le président toise Erik du regard.  
« Qu'attendez-vous donc pour nous tuer, Magneto ? »  
« Je n'ai pas l'intention de vous tuer, monsieur le président. Et mon nom est Erik Lehnsherr je vous prie. »  
Le président le regarde stupéfait.  
« Vous avez besoin de nous. Nous le savons. »  
Raven arrive par derrière et tire sur Erik. Ce dernier est surpris ?  
« Tu visais mieux avant … » lui dit-il.  
« Si j'avais voulu te tuer, tu serais déjà mort … »  
« Certes .. »  
« Depuis quand tu veux aider les humains ? »  
« Raven … »  
« Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! C'est Charles hein ? Il t'a retourné l'esprit ? »  
« Tu penses vraiment que ton frère est comme ça ? »  
Raven reste figée puis se tourne vers Trask pointant son arme sur lui.  
« Raven, nous ne sommes pas comme eux … »  
« Dixit celui qui voulait déclencher une guerre entre mutants et humains … »  
« J'ai changé Raven. Nous pouvons aller sur une meilleure voie. »  
« Ce sont les mots de Charles pas les tiens … »  
« Merci je le sais. »  
Raven regarde Erik.  
« Charles ? »  
« Oui c'est moi. Cela fait partie du plan. Erik m'avait prévenu que tu voudrais sûrement tuer Trask .. »  
Raven lâche le pistolet.  
« Tu ne t'es pas rendu compte que ce n'était pas Erik qui te parlait ? »  
Raven reste figée, sous le choc. Erik cligne des yeux. Charles arrive en compagnie de Logan et Hank.  
« Tuer Trask ne ramènera pas nos semblables, Mystique … » dit Erik.  
Raven abandonne finalement son idée de tuer Trask. Elle s'en va, ne voulant pas rester avec Charles et Erik.  
« Bon, à dans 50 ans, vous deux … »  
Charles sourit à Logan.  
« A dans 50 ans, Logan … »  
« En espérant que tu es moins con, Erik … »  
Erik rit doucement ainsi que Charles. Puis Logan disparaît sa conscience étant projetée dans son corps de 50 ans plus tard.  
Erik, Charles et Hank rassurent le président et lui expliquent le projet de Trask. Charles propose son aide et le président accepte, lui assurant que les mutants pourront vivre en paix tant qu'ils ne troublent pas l'ordre publique.  
Puis ils rentrent au manoir avant d'aller recruter de nouveaux mutants pour rouvrir l'école.


	16. Chapter 16

Janvier 2023 :  
Logan se réveille dans sa chambre au manoir. Il est un peu secoué et perdu. Il se lève et sort de sa chambre.  
Il voit tous les élèves dans les couloirs discuter ou simplement marcher.  
« Tornade … Fauve … Malicia … Bobby… Kitty … »  
Il cite tous les noms, surpris de les voir tous en vie. Il avance jusqu'au bureau de Charles.  
« Jean … »  
Jean se tourne.  
« Oh bonjour Logan. Tu vas bien ? »  
« Oui … Enfin je crois … »  
« Bon tu n'oublies pas notre repas Jean ? » demande Scott.  
« Sans faute, Scott. »  
Scott sourit à Logan puis s'éloigne.  
« Tu m'as l'air perdu Logan … » s'inquiète Jean.  
« C'est juste que … Non rien .. Je dois parler au professeur … »  
« Oh d'accord. Je te laisse alors. »  
Elle lui sourit puis s'en va.  
Logan pensait être aux bout de ses surprises mais non : Charles est assis à son bureau, Erik regardant par la fenêtre.  
« Logan, c'est un plaisir de te voir. » lui dit Charles.  
Il s'avance vers lui.  
« C'est … étrange … »  
« De quoi ? »  
« De voir tout le monde en vie … Et surtout de le voir ici … » dit-il en regardant Erik.  
Erik se tourne vers lui.  
« Où voudrais-tu que je sois, Logan ? »  
« Je ne sais pas mais pas ici … »  
Erik hausse les sourcils.  
« Très agréable … Comme toujours … »  
« Erik, ne commence pas. Je pense que Logan a eu une expérience très mouvementée … »  
« Hum. Donc nous sommes d'accord que nous pouvons intégrer Bobby et Kitty à l'équipe ? »  
« Tout à fait. »  
« Et John ? Ou Pyro comme tu préfères. »  
« Il n'est pas encore prêt. Un peu trop impulsif je trouve … »  
« Malicia ? »  
« Elle manque encore de confiance en elle … »  
« Très bien. Je m'occupe des entraînements aujourd'hui ? »  
« Si tu veux bien. »  
Erik sourit à Charles avant de sortir de la pièce. Logan le suit des yeux, perdu.  
« Alors, Logan, je t'écoute … »  
« Bah disons que j'ai loupé 50 ans de ma vie … »  
« Hum je vois … Quelle est la dernière chose dont tu te souviens ? »  
« Heu … Que vous avez arrêté Raven avec Erik et Hank … »  
« Je vois … eh bien par la suite, Erik et moi avons rouvert l'école. Toute une nouvelle génération de mutants ont intégré l'école. Erik et moi nous sommes répartis la gestion : je m'occupais davantage des cours théoriques et des cours pratiques. Puis, certains élèves sont devenus grands avec le temps et ont rejoint l'équipe des X-Men ainsi que l'équipe enseignante. »  
« Je vois … »  
« C'est Raven qui t'a arraché des mains de Stryker. »  
« Okay … Et Erik et vous ? »  
« Oh bien sûr tu n'es pas au courant. Nous avons eu encore quelques divergences de point de vue. Mais plus le temps passait, plus cela se faisait rare. Nous nous sommes donc finalement mariés pour la plus grande joie de l'équipe et des élèves en général. »  
« Vous êtes mariés ? »  
« Hum-hum … »  
Charles lui montre l'alliance qu'il porte à son doigt.  
« Wow … »  
Un jeune homme entre dans le bureau.  
« Oh Charles, je n'avais pas vu que tu étais occupé … »  
« Ce n'est pas grave, David. Que se passe-t-il ? »  
« Scott s'est blessé durant l'entraînement. On ne sait pas où est le professeur McCoy .. »  
« Je vais venir. Je finis avec Logan et j'arrive. »  
« D'accord. »  
Le dénommé David s'en va.  
« C'est … »  
Charles soupire en souriant.  
« Mon fils. »  
« Votre fils ? »  
« Oui. J'ai eu quelques aventures vois-tu avant de rencontrer Erik … »  
« D'accord. »  
« Veux-tu savoir autre chose ? »  
« Les X-Men aident le gouvernement ? »  
« Tout à fait. Le président me contact lorsqu'ils ont un soucis important. »  
« La dernière fois remonte à quand ? »  
« Une de leurs navettes qui dérivait dans l'espace … »  
« D'accord … Ce sera tout je crois … »  
« Très bien. N'hésites pas à revenir me voir si jamais tu as besoin d'autres informations. »  
« Merci Charles. »  
Logan sort du bureau de Charles. Il va dehors et regarde les élèves jouer.  
« _Je pense que j'ai tout vu maintenant …_ »  
Logan soupire. Beaucoup de choses ont changés. Il ne pensait pas avoir changé autant le cours de l'histoire.  
« _Quoique …_ »  
Il sort de la propriété et regarde l'écriteau au niveau du portail.  
« Bordel … »  
Logan était habitué à voir écrit : _Institut Xavier : école pour jeunes surdoués_.  
Maintenant, il est écrit : _Institut Xavier-Lehnsherr : école pour jeunes surdoués_.  
« Logan ? Tout va bien ? »  
Logan lève la tête et voit Malicia.  
« Malicia … Oui ça va … »  
« Tu es un peu bizarre et pourquoi tu regardes l'écriteau comme ça ? »  
« Oh pour rien … »  
Logan se rappelle alors qu'il taquinerait Charles sur une chose. Il retourne dans son bureau.  
« Charles. »  
Charles lève la tête.  
« Oui ? »  
« Je pense que vous savez sans doute que j'ai été dans le passé … »  
« Je suis télépathe … Je me souviens de ce que j'ai fait dans une autre vie … »  
« Bien. Et bah, vous auriez pu prévenir d'un truc avant de m'envoyer … »  
« Quoi donc ? »  
« Que Erik et vous étiez ensemble avant … »  
« C'est vrai. J'aurais pu t'en informer … Mais tu l'as appris tout seul visiblement … »  
« Ouais. Mais je ne pensais pas que c'était à ce point-là … »  
« Quoi ? »  
Charles se sent légèrement rougir en lisant dans l'esprit de Logan.  
« Je ne vous pensais pas capable de baiser avec Erik en fait … »  
Charles soupire en fermant les yeux.  
« Logan, on est tous jeunes à un moment dans notre vie … »  
« Vous dites à vos élèves de ne pas faire ça avec n'importe qui, je vous signale ! »  
« Erik n'est pas n'importe qui .. Oui bon d'accord peut-être qu'à l'époque si mais maintenant non. »  
Logan rit face à l'air embêté de Charles.  
« Logan, vraiment, ce n'est pas drôle. »  
« C'est fou vous n'avez pas changé Charles. »  
Charles sourit.  
« En effet. Je suis toujours le même. »  
Logan sourit puis laisse Charles tranquille. Il refait un petit point sur ce qu'il a appris puis va donner cours.


End file.
